HALF OF MY HEART (KYUMIN)
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah siswa baik-baik di sekolahnya, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah ketua komunitas pembalap mobil mahal dan liar di luar sana. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin adalah siswa biasa yang tidak memiliki karakter yang menonjol. Lalu takdir seperti apa yang menghubungkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebenarnya? BOYS LOVE. KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

**HALF OF MY HEART**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Casts: Super Junior, Dongbangshinki, Sonyeosidae**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, little Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH, TYPO**

**xxx**

* * *

"Oh sial!"

Umpatan pelan keluar dari bibir menawan pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah tingkat atas yang terkenal di Seoul. Tangannya yang mengepal menghantam setir kemudinya. Baru saja ia menemukan mobil Lamborghini melaju di jalanan, membuat gelegak darah mudanya yang penuh persaingan meningkat. Sehingga ia mengajak mobil mewah yang setipe dengan mobilnya itu berlomba kecepatan di jalanan Seoul yang lumayan padat sepagi ini.

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda itu tidak pernah terkalahkan dalam hal apapun, dan oleh siapapun. Tapi pengemudi Lamborghini tadi ternyata mampu mengungguli Kyuhyun. Memiliki ketrampilan mengemudi yang enggan diakui oleh Kyuhyun, tetapi lebih unggul darinya. Membuatnya harus terperangkap diam karena lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah. Tertinggal jauh dari musuh jalanannya tadi.

Ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau, Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam harus menjadi yang terdepan kali ini. Mengejar ketertinggalannya dari mobil mewah tadi. Tetapi hingga ia tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya, ia tidak menemukan mobil yang ia maksud. Membuatnya terpaksa menyimpan dongkol di hatinya. Setidaknya Lamborghini Reventon adalah mobil langkah di Seoul, ia pasti akan bisa menemukan pemilik mobil itu nanti. Kyuhyun melajukan kendarannya pelan ke arah parkir khusus di sekolahnya. Kyuhyun adalah siswa khusus, putra tunggal dari pemilik sekolah. Membuatnya memiliki kemudahan untuk memperoleh fasilitas istimewa di sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, membanting pintunya dengan kencang. Dua sahabatnya yang menunggu di mobil masing-masing mengerut heran melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa. Tan Hangeng, kakak kelasnya yang berasal dari China, menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian menghantam bahunya.

"Ada apa denganmu sepagi ini?" tanya Hangeng disambut ringisan nyeri dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Kim Youngwoon, atau yang sering dipanggil Kangin karena kekuatannya, juga berjalan mendekat ke arah Hangeng dan Kyuhyun. Ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku menemukan Lamborghini Reventon di jalanan tadi, dan dia mampu membalapku," jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Wow aku pikir hanya kau yang memiliki Reventon, ternyata ada yang lain dan mampu mengalahkanmu?" Kangin tertawa kencang, meski Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan bengis.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan dua sahabatnya, diikuti dengan Hangeng yang menatap tajam ke arah Kangin. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengedikkan bahunya, pura-pura tidak mengetahui kesalahannya. Ia pun berjalan mengekor dua temannya yang sudah mendahuluinya. Koridor sekolah telah sepi, karena bel masuk telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Tetapi tentu tidak ada yang bisa menegur Kyuhyun dan 2 kawannya itu meskipun mereka terlambat satu jam sekalipun. Mereka bertiga tetap berjalan dengan angkuh. Berbelok ke kiri dan menaiki tangga. Kyuhyun adalah siswa kelas dua, yang berarti kelasnya berada di lantai dua. Sedangkan Hangeng dan Kangin adalah siswa kelas tiga, seharusnya kelas mereka ada di lantai satu. Tetapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk mengantar adik kelasnya itu sampai di depan kelasnya sejak mereka duduk di sekolah dasar. Ya, tiga sahabat itu telah bersama sejak mereka kecil. Tidak terpisahkan hingga mereka berusia di ujung belasan tahun.

Kyuhyun tetap berjalan dengan angkuh di depan dan sesekali melihat ke belakang ke arah Hangeng dan Kangin, hingga di tikungan tangga ia tidak melihat seseorang yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan membawa keranjang berisi bola baseball. Sehingga membuatnya menabrak orang itu dan bola-bola berserakan dari keranjangnya. Orang yang ia tabrak terjatuh menuruni 3 tangga sekaligus. Kyuhyun memandangnya, siswa yang seharusnya terlihat manis jika tidak memiliki tatanan rambut yang sedikit aneh. Maksudnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat siswa sekolah tingkat atas memiliki tatanan rambut yang begitu klimis dengan garis belahannya yang setegas itu. Untung saja ia tidak mengenakan kacamata berbingkai tebal, atau itu akan menutupi mata indahnya dan hidungnya yang mancung sempurna, dan ia akan terlihat sebagai siswa nerd. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Kyuhyun mengamati penampilan orang lain?

"Kenapa kau diam saja, kau yang menabrakku. Tidak menolongku, setidaknya kau membantuku memunguti bola yang berserakan karena ulahmu," Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka saat mendengar gerutuan kesal dari siswa yang kini sudah sibuk mengisi keranjangnya dengan bola kembali.

Dengan angkuh Kyuhyun menendang keranjang yang sudah berdiri sempurna kembali di sisi siswa itu. Membuat sebagian bola yang telah masuk menjadi kembali berserakan. Dan sang pemilik memandang tidak percaya pada ulah Kyuhyun, mukanya memerah padam. Ia beranjak berdiri dan menghadap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau minta maaf!" ucapnya tegas.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan yang meremehkan.

"Kau yang seharusnya minta maaf, jika melihatku di depanmu kau harus menyingkir, itu peraturannya," Kyuhyun mengucapkannya tanpa emosi apa-apa, dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya.

Sedangkan lawan bicaranya semakin memerah pada wajahnya, menahan amarahnya. Meski begitu, bagi Kyuhyun itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Karena kau anak pemilik sekolah? Baiklah, seluruh sekolah akan menghormatimu tetapi mulai sekarang, aku Lee Sungmin, akan memandangmu serendah lantai yang berada di bawah sepatuku dan bermimpilah aku akan menghormatimu!" Kyuhyun menanggapi itu dengan senyum miringnya, kemudian tidak menghiraukan Sungmin lagi dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Hangeng menatap Sungmin penuh rasa bersalah, sedangkan Kangin menyentuh lengan Sungmin lembut.

"Hei maafkan dia okay, dia tidak biasanya menyebalkan seperti ini hanya saja suasana hatinya pagi ini buruk sekali," Kangin menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berjongkok dan mengumpulkan bolanya lagi.

"Sudahlah tidak usah membantuku, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Tetapi aku..."

Sungmin menatap mata Kangin, ia memang kesal setengah mati dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu, tetapi tidak lantas membuatnya menerima simpati dari temannya yang tidak bersalah. Sungmin tidak menginginkan itu. Tetapi meski begitu ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Kangin, ia tidak memiliki urusan apa-apa dengan Kangin. Maka matanya melembut.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, pergilah," ucap Sungmin tegas, dan Kangin hanya bisa menurutinya. Sorot mata Sungmin yang tajam, kemudian tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lembut membuat Kangin tidak memiliki bantahan apapun. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya pergi, mengejar Kyuhyun dan Hangeng.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kantin sekolah seorang diri, moodnya pagi tadi sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik. Entahlah sepertinya karena ia berhasil membuat kesal di tangga sekolah tadi. Membuatnya kini menjadi riang meskipun sedang berjalan sendirian, membalas sapaan siswa-siswa yang mengenalnya dengan senyuman, biasanya ia hanya membalas sapaan mereka dengan anggukan. Ketika ia sampai di kantin, matanya mengedar mencari Kangin dan Hangeng. Ketika matanya menemukan titik sudut yang menjadi tempat Kangin dan Hangeng duduk bersama, ia menghampiri mereka dengan langkah yang terlihat tenang dan tampan.

Kyuhyun mengamati dua sahabatnya yang tidak terusik dengan kehadirannya, mereka serius membuka-buka booklet dalam diam. Kyuhyun melongok, mencari tahu booklet apa yang membuat dua kawannya itu menghiraukan kehadirannya.

"Kalian hendak membeli mobil baru?" tanya Kyuhyun menyadarkan Kangin dan Hangeng dari kegiatan seriusnya.

Itu adalah booklet mobil mewah, dengan eksterior dan interior kelas satu dunia. Dibekali dengan mesin V8 hingga V12 membuat kecepatannya mencapai lebih dari 300 km/jam. Dan jangan tanya harganya, bisa mencapai ratusan miliar won. Tetapi bukan harga mahal untuk memenuhi hobi putra-putra pemilik kerajaan bisnis di Asia seperti Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Kangin.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau memiliki penantang baru," jawab Hangeng menutup bookletnya.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut penasaran, "Penantang baru?"

Kangin mengangguk, dan memandang serius kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu mereka akan memiliki pembicaraan serius, membuatnya menarik kursi dan duduk di seberang dua kawannya.

"Lamborghini Veneno, kabarnya mobil itu yang menantangmu."

Pffttt

Kyuhyun tertawa geli.

"Kau memberikanku kabar sekonyol ini dengan wajah serius seakan Maybach Exelero diproduksi lagi dan aku terlambat memesannya," Kyuhyun mencengkeram cola yang ada di depannya, entah milik siapa, kemudian meneguknya kasar.

"Tapi ini Veneno Kyuhyun-ah, belum ada yang bisa menandingi Reventonmu sejauh ini tetapi Veneno sudah memakai mesin V12 kecepatannya pun di atas Reventonmu," terang Hangeng serius.

"Reventonku masih bisa mengatasinya Hyung, kekalahanku tadi pagi hanya masalah teknis jalanan saja. Bukan karena mesinnya. Apa kau sudah menerima tantangannya?"

Kali ini Kangin menggeleng.

"Kami menunggu keputusan darimu," Hangeng lah yang menjawab kini.

"Terima saja, aku akan mengalahkannya."

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Hangeng jika Kyuhyun sudah menentukan keputusannya. Maka ia mengambil tabletnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Veneno hanya diproduksi 3 unit di dunia. Siapa lawanku kali ini, apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dia tidak menyebutkan identitasnya dan nama kelompoknya," jawab Kangin.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Huh lalu bagaimana kalian yakin kalau dia serius?"

"Dia mengajak bertanding di sirkuit Itaewon, aku pikir tidak banyak yang tahu tentang sirkuit itu selain kalangan kita," jelas Kangin, disambut anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah terserah padamu."

Kyuhyun dan 2 kawannya berlaku biasa saja di sekolah, terlepas dari Kyuhyun adalah anak pemilik sekolah, hari-harinya di sekolah berjalan normal seperti siswa lainnya. Ia adalah siswa yang bertanggung jawab, tidak semena-mena melanggar peraturan sekolah, dan tidak mendapat perlakuan khusus dari guru-gurunya, kecuali dalam keadaan mendesak. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun di luar sekolah kecuali Hangeng dan Kangin. Kyuhyun adalah ketua kelompok Black Blade.

Itu tidak seperti kelompok yakuza yang terlibat perdagangan obat bius dan narkoba tentu saja, tetapi itu adalah kelompok balap mobil nomor satu di Seoul. Meskipun balap mobil yang dijalani kelompok Kyuhyun bukanlah balap mobil official tetapi taruhannya bernilai ratusan juta hingga miliaran won. Siapapun tahu kelompok Kyuhyun adalah kelompok tingkat atas di kalangan kelompok-kelompok balap mobil lainnya, sejauh ini belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit jenuh akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa menolak tantangan dari kelompok lain.

"Oh ya apakah kali ini kau aman?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Maksudmu ayahku?" Hangeng mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Dia sedang tidak ada di Korea setidaknya dalam waktu seminggu ini, jadi aku aman tentu saja. Kapan dia menantangku?"

"Nanti malam."

Kyuhyun menganguk-angguk, sejauh ini belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Kyuhyun yakin malam ini pun juga akan demikian. Tidak peduli jenis mobil apapun yang dikendarai lawannya, selagi Kyuhyun yang turun di arena balap, lawannya itu akan tumbang dalam waktu singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong pagi ini kau bersikap keterlaluan, ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya," suara Kangin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Kangin, begitu pun Hangeng.

Kangin memberikan isyaratnya dengan dagunya, menunjuk satu sudut meja yang ditempati tiga siswa. Mereka terlihat sibuk mengamati majalah mode, dan sesekali tertawa dengan mata berbinar seperti mengagumi sesuatu.

Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan, "Maksudmu siswa dengan tatanan rambut 60-an itu?"

"Lee Sungmin," celetuk Kangin.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan Kangin.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, kau bahkan lupa dia menyebutkan namanya di depanmu tadi," terang Kangin. Sedangkan Hangeng terdiam, hanya melihat akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak merasa penting untuk mengingat wajahnya apalagi namanya Kangin Hyung."

"Tapi tadi pagi kau memang keterlaluan, itu bukan tabiatmu untuk berbuat semena-mena dan gila hormat bukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kecil kepada bocah sok berani seperti dia."

"Dia bukan bocah Kyuhyun, memang wajahnya seperti anak kecil setiap ekspresinya terlihat lucu, apalagi dengan mata yang selalu berbinar seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikir."

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin yang memandang ke satu titik. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kangin, dan itu menuju Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin masih sibuk dengan berbagai ekspresinya saat membuka-buka majalah bersama dua temannya.

"Kau mengamatinya sejak tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun menghantam lengan Kangin.

Kangin hanya tertawa salah tingkah sambil mengelus lengannya. Jujur saja ia sedikit tertarik dengan Sungmin saat mereka berinteraksi untuk pertama kalinya tadi pagi. Tetapi ketika memandang berbagai ekspresi wajah Sungmin kali ini, Kangin semakin tertarik. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tatanan rambut Sungmin yang menurut Kyuhyun ketinggalan jaman itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyukainya," ucap Kyuhyun dingin, membuat Hangeng mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, semuanya terlihat datar. Tetapi Hangeng tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. Dan ia beralih menatap Kangin yang hendak menyampaikan keberatannya. Hangeng menahan siku Kangin, mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Ketika Kangin menoleh kepadanya, Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya memberikan isyarat agar Kangin tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas, bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi," Hangeng memecah kekakuan yang tercipta di antara mereka bertiga untuk sesaat lalu.

Kemudian ia menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya untuk mengajak kembali ke kelas. Kangin dan Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menurut kepada yang tertua di antara mereka, dan keluar kantin saat itu juga. Tidak menyadari tatapan seseorang yang memandang salah satu dari mereka bertiga dengan dingin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, ia merasa tidak harus melawan siapa-siapa di jalanan malam ini. Ia hanya ingin menyimpan energinya, dan mengatur emosinya. Ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa lawannya malam ini, maka dari itu ia harus berjaga-jaga. Kepalanya bergerak pelan mengikuti irama musik dari sound system yang diatur sepelan mungkin. Hangeng dan Kangin mungkin sudah menunggu di arena balap, membuatnya harus berangkat sendirian malam ini.

**Tinn Tiin**

Suara klakson mobil di belakangnya memekakkan telinga Kyuhyun, ia tidak merasa sedang menyulitkan posisi siapapun di belakangnya jika ingin mendahului, toh posisi mobilnya tidak terlalu ke tengah jalan. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya dan sedikit menyingkir, memberi jalan kepada mobil di belakangnya untuk mendahului. Ketika mobil itu mendahuluinya, mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Itu Lamborghini Reventon yang balapan dengannya di jalanan Seoul tadi pagi. Maka Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam, menghasilkan bunyi yang meraung pada mesin mobilnya. Mengejar mobil di depannya yang sudah berlari sekencang kilat. Tetapi meski secepat apapun Kyuhyun mengejarnya, mobil itu tetap tidak terkejar hingga Kyuhyun harus berbelok di tikungan dan lagi-lagi kehilangan jejak mobil yang setipe dengan mobilnya dan membuatnya penasaran itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya di tengah kerumunan yang berkumpul di jalanan sepi yang biasa menjadi arena balap komunitas seperti Kyuhyun. Mobil-mobil mewah berkecapatan tinggi sudah terparkir di pinggir arena. Ketika tahu itu adalah Reventon Kyuhyun yang datang, kerumunan itu membelah menjadi dua memberi jalan. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya dengan dramatis, menginjak pedal gas berkali-kali hingga menimbulkan bunyi raungan yang terdengar garang. Dan ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, kerumunan yang berjumlah puluhan orang seumuran dengannya itu bergantian menyapanya, sedikit berbasa-basi dan Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi seadanya. Matanya mengedar mencari keberadaan Hangeng dan Kangin.

"Hai Bro kau lama tidak memeriksakan Reventonmu kepadaku," itu Changmin, pemuda kurus dengan tinggi menjulang itu adalah teknisi kepercayaan Kyuhyun.

"Iya kurasa juga begitu, sepertinya karena itu aku akan mudah dikalahkan," jawab Kyuhyun.

Changmin tertawa lucu, "Kau yakin ada yang bisa mengalahkan Reventon rakitanku ini?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Jika dia kalah, aku akan mematahkan lehermu."

"Woww," Changmin menampakkan ekspresi ngeri yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun tertawa, kemudian memeluk bahu sahabat yang berbeda sekolah dengannya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau bisa lihat mesinnya, tolong cek apa saja yang memberikan kemungkinan pada kekalahanku malam ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa renyah.

Changmin mengangguk menanggapi, "Kau percayakan saja padaku. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong ada yang menunggumu."

Kyuhyun yang hendak melangkah mencari Hangeng dan Kangin pun menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kepada Changmin dengan mata yang seakan berkata 'siapa?'.

Changmin menunjuk Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren putih yang terparkir sedikit jauh dari kerumunan. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Changmin.

"Ahh Kwon Yuri?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Dia merindukanmu, temuilah sebentar dia datang kemari karena mendengar kau akan bertanding."

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar, tetapi tetap berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Changmin. Menghampiri mobil itu kemudian membuka pintunya, menampakkan sosok gadis cantik yang sedang menyandar rileks di jok mobil dengan mata terpejam dan headset di telinganya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, dengan iseng ia mencium pipi gadis itu membuatnya sontak membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyun..." yuri melepas headset di telinganya.

"Hai, Changmin bilang kau datang khusus untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun, duduk di jok sebelah sang gadis.

"Changmin berlebihan, aku hanya bosan dan mobilku menuntunku kemari."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut gadis itu lembut.

"Kau tidak pintar berkelit Yuri."

Yuri, gadis itu, hanya terdiam mendengar tuduhan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Matanya terpejam lagi, memasang kembali _headset_-nya.

"Ini sudah hampir setahun, dan kau tidak berhenti mengikutiku. Meski kau mengikutiku secara diam-diam seperti ini, aku tetap tahu ada kau di belakangku, di manapun ada aku kau pasti ada disana. Tidakkah itu menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Kita telah berakhir, dan sekali aku katakan aku tidak bsia mencintaimu maka selamanya itu tidak akan berubah," Kyuhyun memandang Yuri dengan sedih. Ia tahu ia sedang berbicara sendiri, karena Yuri nyatanya sedang sibuk dengan musik yang mengalun di _headset_ -nya. Tapi ia hanya ingin berbicara meski tidak didengar.

"Kembalilah ke dirimu yang dahulu, milikilah harimu sendirian. Akan ada yang lebih mampu mencintaimu daripada aku. Jangan sia-siakan dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Aku menyayangimu, aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi _noona_-ku," lanjut Kyuhyun, dan Yuri masih terpejam tidak bereaksi apa-apa. kemudian Kyuhyun mencium pipi Yuri lagi, dan keluar mobil setelah itu.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, Yuri mendengarkan ia dari awal hingga akhir. Karena _headset_ yang ia pasang tidak menghasilkan bunyi apa-apa, ia bahkan tidak menyambungkannya kepada_ ipod_ yang tergeletak tidak berguna di dashboard mobilnya. Dan Yuri menangis setelah itu, memandang Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya dan menuju ke kerumunan orang yang membuatnya pusing itu. Kemudian menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan arena itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Kyuhyun mengamati Changmin yang sedang melakukan pengecekan dan penyetelan pada mesin mobilnya, ada 3 mobil mendekat ke arena. Bugati Veyron, Kyuhyun mengenali itu sebagai mobil Hangeng. Tetapi dua mobil di belakangnya, Maserati Birdcage dan Lamborghini Veneno, Kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya. Maka Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam di posisinya, menunggu siapa yang di bawah Hangeng.

Hangeng dan Kangin keluar dari Bugati, sementara dua orang pemuda keluar dari Maserati. Yang satu berwajah luar biasa cantik dengan senyum yang menyebalkan, terlihat lebih tua darinya. Sedangkan satu lagi berwajah dingin dan datar, sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Mereka berempat berjalan ke arahnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak melihat pengemudi Veneno keluar mobil.

"Apa kau sudah lama disini?" sapa Hangeng.

"Tidak begitu lama hingga mungkin aku bisa memutari arena ini 4 kali," Hangeng tahu Kyuhyun sedang menyindirnya, tetapi ia hanya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun memandang dua orang asing di belakang Hangeng, sedangkan Kangin sudah sibuk menyapa kawan komunitasnya.

"Ohh kau harus berkenalan dengan mereka, dia yang menantang kita," kata Hangeng sadar dengan isyarat Kyuhyun, kemudian ia sedikit menyingkir mempersilahkan dua orang di belakangnya untuk mendekat kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kim Heechul," pemuda cantik dengan senyum menyebalkan itu menyalami Kyuhyun dengan anggun.

"Cho Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun menangguk membalas sapaan Heechul. Kemudian beralih menyalami pemudan di sebelah Heechul.

"Kim Kibum," dan pemuda ini tetap berwajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya, kalian adalah orang baru atau komunitas baru?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, jika kau pernah mendengar kelompok purple phoenix dari Nowon, itu adalah kami," jawab Heechul masih dengan keanggunannya.

"Ahh benar, aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Awalnya aku pikir itu adalah nama kelompok sosialita penggemar Victoria Secret sebelum aku tahu kalian memiliki mobil dengan mesin DOHC yang tidak kalah dengan milik kami," Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau akan tahu, siapa kelompok penggila Victoria Secret itu setelah kita bertanding," Kibum, dengan dingin terang-terangan menantang Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, apakah salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi lawanku atau kalian akan melawanku bersama-sama?" sekali lagi Kyuhyun meledek Heechul dan Kibum.

Heechul menggeleng, "Bukan kami, tapi Veneno itu," Heechul menunjuk mobil di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya, seingatnya belum ada pengemudi yang turun dari sana.

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak melihat ada seseorang keluar dari Veneno itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tidak ada satupun yang mengenali identitas aslinya kecuali kami berdua, dan kurasa itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah kalian bertanding, urusan menang atau kalah itu akan aku tangani," terang Heechul.

Kyuhyun tertawa tidak percaya, "Ingin bermain misterius denganku?"

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja identitasnya memang tidak boleh diketahui oleh sembarang orang," jawab Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, sementara Hangeng sibuk menatap Heechul penuh arti.

"Persetan dengan identitas kalian, baiklah kita bertanding sekarang," Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri mobilnya.

"Selesaikan dengan cepat Changmin-ah, kita harus bertanding dalam 3 menit!" intruksi Kyuhyun kepada Changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan mesin mobilnya. Dengan cepat Changmin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, menutup kap mobil dan mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Kyuhyun tanda bahwa mobil siap digunakan.

Kerumunan komunitas Kyuhyun segera menyingkir dari jalanan, mensterilkan jalanan. Sementara Veneno di belakangnya berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Reventon Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Venenton itu, mencari tahu seperti apa sang pengemudi. Tetapi film kaca mobilnya sangat gelap membuat matanya tidak bisa menangkap apapun. Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gasnya, bunyi meraung tanda bahwa ia siap. Sang lawan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan ketika bendera yang dipegang Heechul terangkat, kedua Lamborghini itu melepas pedal rem dan menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam,menghasilkan bunyi decitan yang memekakkan telinga. Kedua mobil itu melesat dengan cepat, dalam beberapa detik sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Kyuhyun mengamati lawannya dari kaca spion dalamnya, lawannya itu terlihat santai tanpa ambisi. Membuat hati Kyuhyun terbakar emosi, merasa tertipu. Rupanya mereka hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan mobilnya, ingin segera mengakhiri ini. Ia merasa lebih baik di rumah bermain dengan Cacao, anjing kesayangannya, daripada melayani tantangan amatir seperti ini.

Ketika ia merasa sudah jauh dari lawannya, karena ia tidak melihat keberadaan lawaannya lagi di belakangnya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengurangi kecepatannya, memandang jalanan di depannya. Arena di Itaewon ini adalah arena buatan Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya. Orang awam tidak akan tahu ada jalan di sini karena ini jauh dari pemukiman dan kanan kiri ditumbuhi ilalang yang tumbuh dengan rapat dan tinggi. Hanya orang-orang dari komunitas seperti Kyuhyun lah yang tahu tentang arena ini. Ketika Kyuhyun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang tiba-tiba mobil di belakangnya mendahuluinya dengan deru yang merusak kesunyian malam itu. Kyuhyun menatap Veneno lawannya itu tidak percaya, tidak tahu strategi apa yang ia pakai. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak butuh berpikir lagi, yang ia tahu ia harus menambah kecepatan untuk mengejar lawannya. Maka ia menekan tombol high speed di sebelah tombol starter-nya. Kemudian Reventonnya melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, turut membelah kesepian di arena itu.

Tapi meski Kyuhyun mengoptimalkan kecepatannya hingga titik tertinggi ia tidak mampu mengejar lawannya. Veneno itu tiba di garis finish beberapa detik sebelum Reventon Kyuhyun. Semua tercengang dengan kekalahan Kyuhyun yang pertama di sejarah kariernya sebagai pembalap. Jika biasanya kedatangan Kyuhyun di garis finish disambut dengan sorak gemuruh, kali ini mereka yang hadir hanya membisu tidak berani mengeluarkan suara apapun bahkan suara nafas mereka sekalipun. Kyuhyun pun juga tidak mempercayai kekalahannya sampai Kangin mengetuk kaca pintu mobilnya, Kyuhyun menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Kau kalah Kyuhyun-ah," ucap Kangin lemah.

"Aku tahu Hyung."

"Mereka menawarkan apakah kau ingin mengulangi pertandingan kali ini, dan pemenang yang terakhir akan dianggap pemenang sebenarnya dan kita bisa menghapuskan kekalahan ini," terang Kangin.

Kyuhyun semakin menggeram marah, penawaran macam apa itu? Apakah mereka kini sedang memandangnya seperti anak kecil yang konyol yang akan menangis karena kekalahannya?

"Tidak perlu, apa taruhannya kali ini?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Kami mempertaruhkan Veneno itu dan Reventonmu, karena kau kalah maka kau harus menyerahkan Reventonmu," jawab Kangin dengan hati-hati. Bagaimanapun ia tahu bagaimana berartinya mobil ini untuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Siapa yang membuat kesepakatan bodoh ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak bisa menutupi kemarahannya lagi.

"Mereka yang memintanya, dan Hangeng tidak bisa menolaknya Kyuhyun-ah."

"Shit!" Kyuhyun memukul setir kemudinya dengan kencang.

Mobil ini memiliki harga yang sangat mahal untuk Kyuhyun, ada satu kenangan dan tekad yang mengiringi mobil ini menjadi mobil balap seperti sekarang. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyerahkan mobil ini kepada siapapun, tetapi ia adalah lelaki yang harus melakukan kesepakatan yang ia setujui. Bukankah ia sendiri yang menunjuk Hangeng untuk mengurus semuanya? Kekalahan ini memang sesuatu yang tidak terduga, sama sekali tidak ia perhitungkan dan itu murni kesalahannya, jadi ia harus menanggung itu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya, Kangin memberi jalan untuk Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil. Ketika Kyuhyun keluar semua mata komunitasnya itu menatapnya prihatin, Changmin pun menatapnya dengan mata penuh rasa bersalah merasa ia lah yang bertanggungjawab atas kekalahan Kyuhyun malam ini. Tetapi Kyuhyun tersenyum, menepuk bahu Changmin mengisyaratkan bahwa semua baik-bik saja. Dengan percaya diri ia berjalan kepada Hangeng, Heechul dan Kibum. Tetap tidak ada pengemudi Veneno yang sudah mengalahkannya.

"Bagaimana, kau atau kami yang menjadi penggila Vitoria Secret sekarang?" tanya Kibum dengan senyum meremehkan. Tetapi Kyuhyun menghiraukan itu dan beralih kepada Heechul. Memberikan kunci mobilnya.

"Berikan ini pada sang pemenang, aku mengakui kekalahanku," kata Kyuhyun dengan masih percaya diri, meskipun matanya menatap sedih kunci mobilnya yang sudah berpindah tangan.

Heechul tidak berkata apa-apa, ia berjalan ke arah Veneno dan masuk ke kursi penumpang. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sana. Tetapi setelah 7 menit, Heechul keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan kembali ke arah Kyuhyun.

Di luar dugaan Heechul memberikan kunci mobil itu kembali kepada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tidak menerimanya membuat kunci mobil itu hanya tergantung di jemari Heechul.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hangeng tidak percaya.

Untuk sesaat Heechul menoleh kepada Hangeng, kemudian beralih kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak menerima ini, karena tahu kau tidak mengeluarkan kemampuanmu seperti biasa. Dan jika kau tidak keberatan, Kamis malam kita bertanding kembali di sini. Dan ia meminta taruhan yang lain," jawab Heechul.

"Apa itu?" dahi Kyuhyun mengerut tidak mengerti dengan lawannya.

"Kami akan mengatakannya nanti. Dan kami tidak mengakui kekalahanmu malam ini," Heechul berlalu dan melempar kunci mobil itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu dulu!" Heechul dan Kibum pun berhenti dengan panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Beritahu aku identitas lawanku itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Vincent, Vincent Lee. Hanya itu yang bisa kami berikan tentang dia," kemudian tanpa menoleh kembali Heechul dan Kibum melangkah masuk ke dalam Maserati mereka. Berdua dengan Veneno, mereka melaju meninggalkan arena dengan elegan seperti kedatangannya sesaat tadi.

"Vincent Lee?" gumam Kyuhyun menyebut nama lawannya. Seperti bukan nama Korea, tetapi ia belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Hangeng Hyung, bisakah kau mencari tahu tentang Vincent Lee untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Hangeng yang masih memandangi kepergian dua mobil itu, tidak athu apa yang di pikirannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hangeng singkat.

"Vincent Lee."

* * *

**T B C**

* * *

Hallo, setelah sebulan akhirnya saya kembali membawa judul baru. Sebenarnya setelah DG saya udah punya draft ff baru sih, tapi ternyata otak saya belum mau jalan sama draft itu ya udah saya cari yang lain. Kemudian nemu lagi, ternyata begitu menemukan kesulitan saya mentok nggak bisa melanjutkan lagi. Ditambah Sungmin nggak pernah muncul, benar-benar mematikan inspirasi saya. Bikin saya krisis identitas diri, teman saya menyadarkan saya apakah saya ELF atau hanya Sungmin Stan, gini doang bisa menghilangkan semangat saya dalam berfandom?

Akhirnya saya membuka-buka file lama, ketemu lah era Sorry Sorry. Waktu liat photo card dan foto-foto mereka di era itu saya membangun sendiri image mereka. Dan terima kasih kepada seorang teman, yang mau saja saya tumpahin inspirasi hahaha jadi bersama dia saya membuat plot dilengkapi dengan foto-foto image yang saya ceritakan. Dan jadilah seperti ini. Terima kasih** Aya :)**

Jika kalian memperlukan image tokoh seperti apa yang saya pakai kali ini, kalian cukup bilang di review nanti saya upload karakter dan image di twitter saya ya. Tentang dunia balap dan mobil, saya sama sekali nggak tau apa-apa jadi maaf jika tidak maksimal di sini ya? Saya hanya mengamati film-film balapan adik saya jadi cuma itu bekalnya. Tapi saya bisa memberikan gambar mobilnya juga jika kalian membutuhkannya.

Dan jika di DG lalu saya fokus pada karakter Sungmin, maka kali ini saya lebih fokus ke Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu saya perlu banyak belajar tentang Kyuhyun, mengingat saya bukan Kyuhyun bias jadi saya tidak pernah mendalami tentang dia kecuali yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Sekali lagi saya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tokoh yang saya sebut disini, meskipun itu Cacao sekalipun. Ini tidak akan seperti Kyuhyun yang membully Sungmin di sekolah terus jatuh cinta. Hanya ikuti saja

Kok disini yang jadi mantan Kyuhyun si Yuri ya? Saya nggak mau make Victoria lagi, kasian Vict saya pake terus. Saya juga nggak mau pake Seohyun, karena itu bisa memancing emosi nanti pada maki-maki yang tidak perlu di kotak review. Jadi Yuri saya rasa paling netral hehehe. Untuk yang belum tahu, _Victoria Secret _adalah merk _lingerie_ dan _sexy under wear_ khusus cewek.

Sekali lagi saya tidak gila review, hanya saja jika kalian butuh menyampaikan sesuatu, kritik dan flaming silahkan di kotak review. Saya menerima apapun. Jadi silahkan klik kotak review. Saya tidak akan memberikan pilihan TBC/END karena saya ingin menyelesaikannya, jadi **SAMPAI JUMPA CHAPTER DEPAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**HALF OF MY HEART**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Casts: Super Junior, Dongbangshinki, Sonyeosidae**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, little Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH, TYPO**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun (17 th)**

**Lee Sungmin (17 th)**

**Tan Hangeng (18 th)**

**Kim Youngwoon (18 th)**

**Kim Heechul ( 20 th)**

**Kim Kibum (17 th)**

**Park Jungsoo (20 th)**

**Shin Donghee (19 th)**

**Lee Hyukjae (17 th)**

**Kim Jongwoon (19 th)**

**Choi Siwon (18 th)**

**xxx**

* * *

Kyuhyun sedang terpekur sendirian di dalam kelas ketika Hangeng dan Kangin menghampirinya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar ribut dua sahabatnya itu tebar pesona di kelasnya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mengingat tentang kekalahannya semalam. Bukan tentang kekalahannya sebenarnya, tetapi lebih memikirkan lawannya. Dia tidak pernah memperhitungkan kelompok yang bernama konyol itu, _purple phoenix_, benar-benar terdengar seperti nama kelompok penggila pakaian dalam wanita. Tetapi justri mengapa ia harus dikalahkan kelompok yang ia remehkan ?

.

"_Kenapa kau kau memberikanku liontin berbentuk phoenix?"_

"_Phoenix itu melambangkan keabadian _Kyuhyun-ah_, dia akan hidup 500 tahun kemudian membakar dirinya sendiri sampai akhirnya ia terlahir kembali menjadi phoenix kecil, siklus seperti itu akan terus berulang."_

"_Tapi kau melupakan satu legenda tentang phoenix. Kau tahu, jika kau berdekatan dengan phoenix kau akan terbakar oleh sinar api keemasannya yang lebih membakar daripada sinar matahari?"_

"_Aku rela terbakar demi sebuah keabadian, _Kyuhyun-ah."

"_Kau benar-benar naif_."

.

"Kau masih memikirkan kekalahanmu ya?" suara Kangin menyentakkan Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam karena mengingat masa lalu. Tidak terkejut ketika melihat Hangeng dan Kangin sudah duduk di bagku depan mejanya. Mereka selalu seperti ini jika Kyuhyun tidak mendatangi mereka.

"Terkadang kita harus merasakan kekalahan untuk menyadari bahwa kemenangan begitu menyenangkan," celetuk Hangeng saat pertanyaan Kangin tidak memperoleh jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Ya itu benar _Hyung_, tapi aku tidak memikirkan kekalahan itu. Hanya saja apa kau sudah mencari tahu tentang Vincent Lee"

"Aku sudah mencari tahunya semalaman, tetapi sayangnya aku tetap tidak mendapat informasi apa-apa. Yang aku dapat hanya tentang _purple phoenix_ yang memiliki 3 pemimpin, Heechul pria cantik kemarin, Kibum sang wajah dingin dan Vincent Lee. Vincent adalah eksekutor, seperti dirimu kedudukannya," Hangeng menarik napasnya sesaat.

"Kabarnya mereka menguasai arena di Nowon, mobil mereka juga tidak main-main, Dodge Charger Daytona 1969. Kabarnya mobil itu yang biasa dikendarai Vincent."

"Apa? Daytona 1969?" mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, tak berbeda dengan Kangin.

"Aku pikir mobil itu sudah musnah dari jalanan, hanya menjadi koleksi para kolektor kelebihan uang. Tapi kelompok yang memiliki nama begitu feminin itu ternyata memilikinya," guman Kangin.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, terseret kembali ke dunianya sendiri.

.

"_Apa bagusnya mobil tua seperti ini?"_

"_Kau tahu tidak, mobil yang dibuat tahun 1969 ini sudah memiliki mesin HEMI V8. Di tahun seperti itu sudah ada mesin V8. Di masa kini mobil itu sekelas dengan Lamborghini Reventon."_

"_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."_

"_Karena otakmu hanya berisi _game_ bodoh tidak berisi."_

_._

"Kau sekelas dengan dia, Kyuhyun?" suara Kangin lagi-lagi menyeret Kyuhyun ke dunia nyata.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat.

Kangin menatap meja guru, tampak siswa dengan tatanan rambutnya yang khas meletakkan tas guru di sana. _Badge_ sekolahnya di lengan sama seperti Kyuhyun, artinya ia juga tingkat dua setingkat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin," jawab Kangin, diikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun ke meja guru.

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya?" gumam Kangin lagi.

"Apa kau begitu tertarik dengannya? Kau gay ya?" Kangin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun, jika tidak salah ingat sejak kemarin Kyuhyun selalu sensitif jika ia mulai membahas Sungmin.

"Apa masalahnya aku tertarik dengannya atau tidak, aku hanya menanyakan tentang dia. Apa ada bagian dari kata-kataku yang mengatakan aku menyukainya?" Kangin memang tipe yang mudah terpancing emosinya. Hal yang tidak enak yang tertangkap telinga dan matanya akan dengan mudah membuat emosinya tersulut.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih menatap tajam kepada Kangin. Kyuhyun memang berlaku tidak biasanya sejak kemarin. Kyuhyun biasanya adalah teman yang sopan, karena ia tahu ia yang termuda di antara Hangeng dan Kangin. Meski ia adalah pemimpin, tetapi jika berkaitan dengan Kangin dan Hangeng, Kyuhyun akan tetap menjaga sikapnya seperti seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Tidak pernah berlaku semena-mena bahkan ia tidak pernah melawan jika ada perbedaan pendapat di antara mereka. Tetapi sejak kemarin Kangin merasa Kyuhyun begitu menyebalkan, Kyuhyun bahkan menatap matanya dengan tajam. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Kyuhyun sebelumnya kecuali saat mereka bercanda.

"Kangin sudahlah," Hangeng mencengkeram bahu Kangin, mencoba memutus tatapan tajam antara Kyuhyun dan Kangin.

Kangin mendengus kesal, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hangeng menyelidik kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak suka ia memperhatikan hal lain ketika kita membicarakan sesuatu."

"Tidak seperti itu, kau mengenal pasti bagaimana tabiatnya."

Tetapi kata-kata Hangeng tidak lagi didengar oleh Kyuhyun, ia pun berdiri dan keluar kelas. Hangeng hanya bisa menghela napasnya berat.

.

.

.

Tadinya Kyuhyun hendak mengejar Kangin, ia tahu ia keterlaluan. Hal bagusnya adalah Kangin tidak lantas marah seperti biasanya, setidaknya Kangin bisa menahan emosinya dan itu pasti membutuhkan usaha yang keras pada Kangin.

Tetapi kemudian ia menemukan Kangin sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Sungmin di tangga. Wajah Kangin sudah tidak setegang tadi, sesekali senyumnya tersungging dan menampilkan matanya yang segaris. Jemari Kyuhyun mengepal, giginya mengatup kencang, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang. Ia hanya diam menatap Kangin dan Sungmin di bawah sana, hingga mereka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Sungmin akan kembali naik ke lantai dua, dan menyempatkan untuk melambaikan tangan kepada Kangin. Ketika Sungmin mendongak, matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di tengah tangga. Tetapi Sungmin tidak menganggap itu, ia terus menaiki tangga.

Dan ketika posisinya sudah satu anak tangga di bawah Kyuhyun tetapi pemuda itu tidak sedikit pun memberi jalan kepadanya, Sungmin tetap berjalan tidak peduli saat bahunya menabrak bahu Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tidak melukiskan apapun, dagunya terangkat dengan angkuh. Kyuhyun kembali beralih kepada Kangin.

"Kenapa kau diam di sana?" tanya Kangin kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ aku minta maaf, kembalilah ke kelasku. Bel masuk masih lama akan berbunyi."

"Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan sindiranmu lagi."

"_Hyung_...," Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau jika Kangin mendiamkannya. Ia berpikir setidaknya lebih baik Kangin meluapkan kemarahannya. Lagipula ia pikir tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jika aku gay, jika benar aku menyukai Sungmin. Apa kau masih menganggapku _hyung_-mu?" pertanyaan Kangin begitu lirih, tetapi Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Bahkan Sungmin pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Hyung_..."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab Kangin, ia menolehkan kepalanya melirik ke belakang melewati bahunya. Ia melihat Sungmin masih berdiri terdiam di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya lapar sepertinya aku akan ke kantin jika kau ingin ikut," putus Kangin kembali menuruni tangga, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Dari dinding yang membatasi tangga dan koridor, Hangeng muncul dari sana dengan wajah sedih.

.

.

.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kyuhyun buru-buru keluar kelas dan berencana menghampiri Kangin dan Hangeng. Sebenarnya saat sisa jam istirahat tadi ia berusaha mencairkan interaksinya dengan Kangin, tetapi Kangin tampak masih tidak mengacuhkannya dan sibuk dengan makanannya. Bagaimanapun bagi Kyuhyun, baik Hangeng maupun Kangin adalah kakak untuknya. Teman di saat ia merasa sendirian dan bosan dengan kesibukan orangtuanya, wajar saja jika ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan kedua sahabatnya itu membeku.

Tetapi saat akan menuruni tangga langkahnya tertahan oleh dua siswa yang sedang mengobrol di ujung tangga, sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa saja langsung turun dan melewati dua siswa itu. Tetapi mata dan telinganya sungguh terganggu dengan kearaban dan tawa dua siswa itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap berjalan menuruni tangga, dan ketika melewati dua siswa itu Kyuhyun sengaja menabrak punggung salah satu siswa itu dengan lengannya.

"_Faggot!_" gumam Kyuhyun terdengar lirih.

"Apa kau bilang?" tetapi siswa yang lebih tinggi, yang ditabrak Kyuhyun sebelumnya, mendengar itu dan mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun memaksanya menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kalian gay memuakkan!" kali ini dengan terang-terangan Kyuhyun memaki mereka berdua.

Membuat siswa yang lebih tinggi hilang kesabaran hingga akan memukul wajah Kyuhyun, tetapi lengannya tertahan oleh siswa yang lebih pendek.

"Siwon-ah sudahlah," siswa yang lebih pendek memandang dengan penuh permohonan kepada siswa yang lebih tinggi, Siwon, untuk tidak terpancing keributan di sekolah.

"Tetapi mulutnya harus diberi pelajaran Sungmin-ah," Siwon belum bisa menguasai emosinya.

Hingga Sungmin memaksa untuk melepas cengkeraman jemari Siwon pada bahu Kyuhyun. Wajah Siwon masih menyimpan amarahnya.

"Ikut saja ke kelasku, kita pulang setelah ini," tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Siwon, Sungmin menyeret lengan Siwon untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang dua punggung yang menjauh darinya itu dengan sebal.

"Sial, aku pikir dengan sekolah yang bukan sekolah khusus pria aku akan terbebas dari kaum gay seperti mereka. Nyatanya gay ada dimana-mana," menggerutu panjang pendek, Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya menuju tujuan awalnya..

.

.

.

Ketika menemui Kangin dan Hangeng di halaman parkir, Kyuhyun harus menelan kekecewaan karena Kangin lebih memilih pulang bersama Hangeng. Padahal rumah Kangin searah dengan rumah Kyuhyun. Dan jika Kangin sedang tidak membawa mobilnya, Kangin akan pulang dengannya.

"_Hyung_ kau tidak pulang denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kangin menggeleng, "Tidak, ada yang harus aku lakukan di rumah Hangeng."

"Apa itu? Kalian tidak melibatkan aku?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kami sedang mencari tahu tentang Vincent Lee. Jika kau tertarik kau boleh bergabung," jelas Hangeng.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Bukankah ia sendiri yang penasaran dengan Vincent Lee itu? Ia pikir tidak akan ada masalah jika ia turut mencari tahu.

"Baiklah aku ikut," putusan Kyuhyun disambut anggukan oleh Kangin dan Hangeng.

Kemudian Kangin masuk ke dalam mobil Hangeng, ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kangin jengah.

"Kau tidak di mobilku?"

Kangin belum akan menjawab, kemudian Hangeng berjalan ke arah mobil Kyuhyun.

"Aku saja yang denganmu, kau bawa mobilku Kangin-ah," teriak Hangeng pada Kangin. kemudian ia mendorong Kyuhyun untuk masuk di kursi kemudianya, dan ia berputar ke kursi penumpang. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area sekolah. Sekolahnya berada di kompleks sekolah dan perkantoran yang mewah. Jalan menuju jalan raya tidak terlalu ramai. Membuat Reventon dan Bugati Veyron milik Hangeng terlihat mencolok di jalanan. Tetapi ada satu yang juga terlihat mencolok di depan sana, Lamborghini Reventon. Kyuhyun mengenalinya sebagai mobil yang dua kali membalapnya di jalan raya. Dan mobil itu berhenti masih di area sekolahnya.

"_Hyung_ kau ingat Reventon yang membalapku? Dia ada di depan sana," Hangeng mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

Belum terjawab pertanyaan Hangeng, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah menginjak pedal gasnya dan otomatis kecepatan mobil bertambah. Rupanya Reventon di depan sana sudah kembali melaju, dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. Kangin yang berada di belakang Reventon Kyuhyun sempat heran mengapa Kyuhyun menambah kecepatannya. Tapi Reventon lain di depan sana juga menarik perhatiannya, dan Kangin yakin pasti karena Kyuhyun akan mengejar Reventon itu. Maka Kangin juga menambah kecepatan Veyron yang ia kendarai.

Beberapa kali Reventon Kyuhyun mampu menjejeri Reventon lain itu. Tetapi pengemudi Reventon lain itu terlihat lihai berkelit, ia bahkan beberapa kali mem-blok jalan Reventon Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kangin tahu akan kesulitan Kyuhyun, maka ketika yakin jalan di depannya sepi, Kangin menambah kecepatan Veyronnya. Menyalip Reventon Kyuhyun, dan dengan sekali sentak Kangin mampu membalap Reventon lain itu.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak dengan aksi Kangin, masih mengamati Kangin yang memberi isyarat kepada Reventon itu untuk berhenti. Reventon itu menepi, dengan Veyron Kangin yang menutup jalan di depannya. Kyuhyun pun juga berhenti di belakang sana. Ia melihat Kangin turun dari Veyron dan berjalan menghampiri pengemudi Reventon lain itu. Mengetuk kaca sampingnya, seperti menyuruh sang pengemudi untuk turun mobil.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Hangeng masih mengamati Kangin dari dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Tampak ekspresi Kangin yang sedikit terkejut ketika pintu Reventon itu terbuka, kemudian melambai kepada Kyuhyun menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Hangeng menghampirinya. Kyuhyun dan Hangeng pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati Kangin.

Mereka berdua belum sampai di samping Kangin, ketika pengemudi Reventon itu keluar dari kursi kemudinya dan cepat-cepat menutup pintunya kembali. Menghadapi Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Kangin sekaligus dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kim Kibum?" panggil Hangeng dengan nada penuh keheranan.

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis sekilas, kemudian mengiyakan dengan mengangguk saja.

"Untuk apa kau di Yeongsam? Aku pikir kau juga tinggal di Nowon?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya memang aku tinggal di Nowon, tetapi aku mau kemana saja itu bebas bukan?" jawab Kibum dengan nada sarkatis.

"Tidak, maksudku aku beberapa kali melihatmu dan kau yang selalu membalapku di jalanan. Apa maksudnya?"

Hangeng dan Kangin hanya mengamati perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sepertinya baru dimulai.

"Membalapmu? Mungkin yang kau maksud aku mendahuluimu di jalan raya, hanya itu."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau sedang memata-matai kami ya?"

Hangeng terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tetapi hal itu juga sama dengan dugaannya. Tetapi ketika memandang Kibum, lagi-lagi Hangeng tidak mendapati ekspresi apapun selain senyum hambar dari bibir Kibum.

"Memata-matai kau bilang?" tawa Kibum terdengar kencang tetapi sangat menyebalkan.

Kibum membuka pintu mobilnya, tetapi kemudian ia urung masuk dan menoleh kepada tiga orang di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu dengan pasti bagaimana kemampuan musuhku, jadi aku tidak perlu memata-matai kalian. Berbeda dengan kalian yang buta tentang kami. Kalian merasa hanya kalian kelompok yang teratas selama ini," lanjut Kibum dengan menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan dan membuat Kangin geram.

Kangin akan melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Kibum, tetapi Hangeng dengan gesit mencegahnya. Lagi-lagi Kibum tersenyum meremehkan, dengan arogan dia masuk ke dalam Reventonnya, menutup pintunya kencang dan melaju meninggalkan derum knalpot mobil yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kenapa kau selalu menahanku memukul orang yang menyebalkan sih?" marah Kangin kepada Hangeng.

"Kau harus menahan emosimu atau itu akan semakin menyulitkan kita!" bentak Hangeng.

"Ada saat aku harus menahan emosiku dan ada saatnya aku harus melepaskannya, bodoh!" sementara Kangin dan Hangeng berdebat, mereka tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang terdiam termenung dengan wajah terpukul di posisinya. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun sejak tadi. Dan Hangeng baru menyadari itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo pergi," ajak Hangeng, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Membuat Hangeng menyimpan heran.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau kenapa?"

Kangin yang tadinya sudah berjalan menuju Veyron milik Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan kembali mendekati Kyuhyun dan Hangeng.

"Ada apa?"

Hangeng hanya mengedikkan bahunya mejawab pertanyaan Kangin.

"Kibum benar, selama ini aku merasa paling hebat hanya karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana dunia balap di luar sana," gumam Kyuhyun.

Hangeng mendekat dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan perkataan Kibum dia hanya ingin mengacau konsentrasimu."

"Tidak _Hyung_ jika kau ingat kita tidak pernah keluar Yeongsam, kita hanya berputar di Gangnam-gu saja, padahal Seoul demikian luasnya," sanggah Kyuhyun kepada Hangeng.

"Ya sudah jadikan pertandingan besok sebagai pembuktian dirimu, jika kau tidak hanya hebat di Yeongsam saja tetapi kau bisa diandalkan meski siapapun lawanmu. Jangan meratap seperti ini," Kangin meninju punggung Kyuhyun.

Memang Kangin selalu memakai kekerasan dalam suasana apapun, tapi jika mau dipikirkan kata-kata Kangin tidak ada satupun yang salah. Mungkin memang benar jika Kyuhyun terlalu mempersulit pola pikirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian beralih merangkul bahu Kangin.

"Kau benar Kangin _Hyung,_ aku harusnya menjadikan pertandingan ini sebagai pembuktian diriku," Kangin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau akan pulang denganku kan, biar Hangeng _Hyung_ pulang sendiri," bujuk Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin mengendarai sendiri. Aku bahkan bisa membalap Reventon yang sudah dua kali mengalahkanmu di jalanan. Kali ini aku ingin membalapmu juga, siapa tahu aku bisa menggantikan posisimu di arena sebagai eksekutor," cibir Kangin sambil melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun di bahunya, tetapi itu sangat sulit dilepaskan karena rangkulan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi cengkraman.

"Ya lepaskan!" teriak Kangin, tetapi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa.

"Aku bukan gadismu, lepaskan!" Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan Kangin. sedangkan Hangeng hanya tertawa, setidaknya tidak ada hal buruk yang disimpan Kangin karena ketegangannya dengan Kyuhyun yang tercipta di sekolah tadi.

.

.

.

Kamis malam akhirnya datang, tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah Cho Yeunghwan, ayah dari Kyuhyun, ada di rumah malam ini. Cho Yeunghwan bukan orang satu-satunya yang tidak mengetahui jati diri Kyuhyun, ini bukan tanpa alasan jika Kyuhyun menyembunyikan hobinya dari sang ayah. Cho Yeunghwan selalu mengekspektasikan Kyuhyun adalah anak yang patuh dan berprestasi di sekolahnya, yang kemudian akan dia bentuk menjadi penerusnya. Memegang kendali perusahaan pertambangan yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah, kakek Kyuhyun. Meskipun tidak ada pertambangan minyak di Korea, tetapi perusahaan pertambangan Yeunghwan mempunya beberapa sumber daya pertambangan minyak di beberapa negara di Timur Tengah dan Asia Tenggara. Hal itu membuat keluarganya menjadi keluarga terkaya di Korea, dan kemewahan adalah hal biasa untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Tetapi keutuhan keluarga adalah yang sulit didapatkan Kyuhyun, membuatnya lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hangeng dan Kangin. Dan juga membuatnya mencari jati diri sendiri sebagai pembalap liar.

Tetapi saat ini Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan kebersamaan, ia sungguh-sungguh ingin keluar rumah dan pergi ke arena karena pertandingan yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Ketika sibuk mengatur rencana dan beberapa alasan yang masuk akal, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau di dalam?" itu Yeunghwan, ayah Kyuhyun. Meskipun ia bisa menyuruh pekerjanya, tetapi ia lebih suka berinteraksi sendiri dengan anaknya jika sedang ada di rumah. Seperti hal kecil seperti ini.

Dengan buru-buru Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, "_Appa_, ada apa?"

"Kau sedang apa Nak?" ayah Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya bermaksud mengintip kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, _Appa,"_ jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ada Hangeng di bawah, kenapa tidak bercerita kepada _Appa_ jika kau sedang belajar mengelola saham dengannya?" tanya ayah Kyuhyun lagi. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun tertegun, tidak merasa belajar apapun kepada Hangeng apalagi turun ke pialang saham seperti yang ayahnya bicarakan. Tetapi ia sadar mungkin ini adalah trik Hangeng agar Kyuhyun bisa keluar rumah.

"Tanpa memiliki perusahaan pun, jika tahu peluang dan memiliki keberanian untuk bermain dengan spekulasi, keuntungan yang didapat juga tidak main-main. Seperti ayahnya, nama Hangeng kini juga mulai ada di setiap daftar pemegang saham di beberapa perusahaan besar," lanjut ayah Kyuhyun.

"_Appa.._," Kyuhyun sudah demikian tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kenyataan bahwa ayahnya begitu mempercayainya.

"Pergilah, temui Hangeng," ucap ayah Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tapi _Appa_ sendirian?"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menyuruh ibumu untuk pulang cepat."

"Ah baiklah," kemudian Kyuhyun menyambar jaketnya, memberi hormat kepada ayahnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sudah ada Hangeng menunggunya di ruang tamu dengan senyum hangatnya seperti biasa. Kyuhyun merangkul bahunya sekilas dan berbisik.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah merencanakan untuk berbohong pada ayahku."

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin bertanding malam ini."

"_That's what friends are for_," Hangeng pun tertawa menyetujui ungkapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Hangeng bilang, Kangin sudah pergi ke arena terlebih dulu dengan Zenvo ST1 miliknya. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Hangeng hanya berdua menuju arena dengan mengendarai mobil masing-masing. Kyuhyun mengingat pesan Hangeng beberapa saat sebelum mereka berangkat dari rumah Kyuhyun, bahwa Kyuhyun harus mengeluarkan kemampuannya semaksimal mungkin. Tidak peduli dengan apapun strategi yang digunakan oleh musuh, Kyuhyun harus fokus dengan mencapai garis _finish_ secepat mungkin. Dan Kyuhyun pun membenarkan itu, ia juga menyingkirkan rasa penasarannya tentang identitas lawannya jika itu bisa memecah konsentrasinya.

Ketika mereka telah sampai di arena, suasana arena sudah begitu ramai. Tidak hanya dipadati oleh anggota kelompok _Black Blade_ tetapi ada beberapa wajah dan mobil yang tidak dikenali Kyuhyun. Ini membuat Kyuhyun heran, seingatnya ia tidak mengundang kelompok manapun dalam pertandingan malam ini. Kyuhyun menurunkan kecepatannya ketika Reventonnya membelah kerumunan di tengah arena, begitu pun dengan Hangeng yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Kyuhyun menyalami beberapa rekan sekelompoknya setelah ia turun dari mobilnya, kemudian mendekat kepada Hangeng.

"_Hyung_ siapa mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap 4 orang yang berdiri di luar Pagani Zonda dan Mclaren F1, sedikit jauh dari kerumunan kelompok Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka," jawab Hangeng tidak mengerti.

"Apa mereka termasuk anggota _purple phoenix_?"

"Sama seperti Vincent Lee, anggota _purple phoenix _juga misterius. Tidak diketahui berapa tepatnya anggota mereka, hanya Heechul dan Kibum lah yang membuka identitasnya dan seringkali berinteraksi dengan kelompok lain," terang Hangeng membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Kelompok seperti apa sih _purple phoenix_? Mengapa mereka harus semisterius itu? Apa ada anak presiden dalam kelompok mereka?"

"Tepat! Aku dengar salah satu dari mereka adalah anak dari Menteri Pertahanan Korea."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, sungguh dia hanya menebak asal tadi.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, Menteri Pertahanan kita sangat merahasiakan identitas keluarganya karena berkaitan dengan upayanya melawan kependudukkan tentara Korea Utara di wilayah perbatasan. Menteri Pertahanan kita adalah pejabat yang paling vokal terhadap kediktatoran Korea Utara sejak ia menjadi pejabat tinggi militer Korea, ia merahasiakan identitas keluarganya agar terhindar dari upaya penculikan dan pembunuhan oleh agen rahasia Korea Utara," Kyuhyun semakin tercengang dengan cerita Hangeng. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa ada hal sepelik ini di dalam dunia gelap yang ia geluti.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun meluruskan kekusutan di pikirannya, ia merasa punggungnya di dorong dengan keras kemudian dua orang mengapit bahunya dengan kencang. Membuat Kyuhyun berteriak sebal. Sementara Kangin dan Changmin sang pelaku yang mendorong Kyuhyun kemudian merangkulnya tertawa terpingkal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sih?" Kyuhyun semakin kesal melihat Kangin dan Changmin tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Kalian terlalu serius, membicarakan apa hingga tidak menyapa kami?" tanya Kangin masih tertawa.

"Tidak penting untukmu," jawab Hangeng, membuat Kangin meninju perutnya dan Hangeng harus berjongkok menahan sakitnya. Kangin itu memiliki pukulan kangguru sepertinya.

"Ada urusan apa kalian berduaan seperti ini, tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat Kangin dengan Changmin.

"Kangin _Hyung_ menyuruhku mengecek Zenvo S1 miliknya," jawab Changmin singkat.

"Kenapa harus dicek, kau akan bertanding Kangin-ah?" tanya Hangeng sudah pulih dari kesakitannya.

Kangin tersenyum dengan menaik turunkan alisnya, begitu menyebalkan di mata Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia begitu penasaran, tidak biasanya Kangin turun arena.

"Bertanding dengan siapa?"

"Dengan salah satu dari mereka berempat," Kangin menunjuk 4 orang asing yang ditunjuk Kangin dengan dagunya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Angel's Jewel_."

"Satu lagi kelompok bernama konyol," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan berhenti mengatakan mereka konyol jika kau tahu siapa ketuanya," kata Changmin.

"Oya? Siapa ketuanya?"

"Park Jungsoo," jawab Kangin dramatis.

"Apa?" kali ini Hangeng membelalak heran.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang baru terjun di dunia balap liar sejak 2 tahun lalu, Hangeng sudah turun terlebih dahulu sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Orang lama seperti dia tentu tidak lupa siapa itu Park Jungsoo. Pemuda yang sudah menguasai dunia balap liar sejak ia berusia 15 tahun dan ia sudah berusia 20 tahun kini. Kabarnya Jungsoo adalah pemilik Mclaren F1 pertama di Korea. Dengan dua temannya ia membentuk kelompok balap liar dan diikuti terbentuknya kelompok-kelompok di daerah lain, tetapi tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan kehebatan kelompok Jungsoo saat itu. Sayangnya kelompok itu bubar 2 tahun lalu dikabarkan karena cinta segitiga yang tercipta antara Jungsoo dan dua teman sekelompoknya. Bubarnya kelompok Jungsoo saat itu diikuti dengan kecelakaan mengenaskan yang menimpa Jungsoo, dan membuatnya harus dirawat di Swiss hingga tidak diketahui kabarnya hingga kini.

"Jadi Mclaren itu adalah Mclaren Jungsoo yang kabarnya sudah hancur tidak berbentuk sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa Jungsoo?" tanya Hangeng, dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Changmin.

"Dia menghidupkan zombie yang sudah mati," gumam Hangeng dengan ekspresi penuh kengerian di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, sungguh ia tidak pernah mendengar nama Park Jungsoo sebelumnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu lain kali, kita temui mereka sekarang," ajak Kangin berjalan menuju 4 orang asing di seberang arena. Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Changmin mengikuti Kangin di belakangnya.

Ketika sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan 4 orang asing itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan aura kengerian seperti yang diceritakan Hangeng dan Kangin. yang satu bertubuh sedikit gemuk, yang satu dengan wajah bersahabat, satu lagi berwajah lucu dan terakhir berwajah misterius. Entahlah Kyuhyun pikir yang terakhir itu adalah Park Jungsoo yang dibicarakan.

"Apa kabar?" Kangin menyalami mereka berempat satu persatu. Dan mereka kompak menjawab baik-baik saja.

"Aku merasa terhormat kalian mau datang ke arena kami, yang sungguh tidak memiliki nama setenar kalian," rendah Kangin lagi.

"Tidak yang seperti yang kau bayangkan, nama kami sudah tenggelam dengan nama kelompok kalian," satu yang sedikit gemuk berbicara.

"Ahh iya, kenalkan ini adalah ketua _black blade_," kata Kangin sambil mendorong Kyuhyun agar semakin ke depan.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badanya memberi hormat, kemudian menyebutkan namanya. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki wajah paling bersahabat menyalami Kyuhyun.

"Hallo, aku Park Jungsoo ketua _Angel's Jewel_," dengan senyum teduh pria itu menyalami Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tertegun, ia pikir waktu Hangeng membicarakan Jungsoo dengan wajah serius, Jungsoo adalah pria yang menyeramkan sama dengan ekspresi Hangeng. Setidaknya seperti pria dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti yang di ujung sana. Tetapi kenyataannya Park Jungsoo adalah pria dengan senyum meneduhkan seperti malaikat. Mungkin inilah mengapa kelompok mereka bernama _Angel's Jewel_.

"Ini adalah Shindong, teknisi kami," yang sedikit gemuk menyalami Kyuhyun dan dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ini Hyukjae, kami memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Kami menyebutnya _Jewel_ karena kecermelangan otaknya sebagai _mastermind_. Kalian tahu, karena dia lah kelompok kami kembali berdiri," pemuda berwajah lucu dengan _jawline_ tegas itu tersenyum dan membungkuk kepada Kyuhyun.

"Yang terakhir adalah Kim Jongwoon, eksekutor kami. Jika ada pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menghabisi korbannya tanpa ampun, dia adalah pembalap berdarah dingin yang akan menguasai arena apapun caranya," Kyuhyun merasa ngeri dengan cerita Jungsoo, bagaimana bisa pembalap disamakan dengan pembunuh. Apalagi melihat Jongwoon yang hanya menyeringai kepadanya.

"Ahh jadi Kangin akan melawan Jongwoon?" tanya Hangeng kepada Jungsoo.

"Begitu lah."

Selanjutnya mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius tentang pertandingan dan taruhan yang akan disepakati. Terdengar bunyi derum ribut mobil datang, Lamborghini Reventon, Lamborghini Veneno dan Maserati Birdcage. Kyuhyun tahu pasti itu _purple phoenix_.

"Musuhmu tiba Kyuhyun-ah," gumam Kangin di sisi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk samar.

Ketika mobil itu berhenti di seberang arena, seperti biasa hanya Kibum dan Heechul yang keluar. Berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan kelompoknya. Hingga akhirnya Heechul dan Kibum sudah bergabung bersama, tempat kelompok Kyuhyun berdiri memang gelap jauh dari penerangan. Heechul berkerut mengamati wajah-wajah asing yang belum ia temui. Tetapi ketika matanya terpaku pada satu wajah, Kyuhyun menangkap ketakutan di mata pemuda cantik itu. Heechul bahkan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan punggung tangannya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak keluar kata apapun. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang yang membuat Heechul berekpresi sekompleks itu.

"Apa kabar Kim Heechul?" Park Jungsoo mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan jabat tangan kepada Heechul, dengan senyum malaikat yang tidak berubah. Tetapi Kyuhyun bisa mendengar nada intimidasi dari sana. Suasana di antara mereka bersembilan menjadi hening, fokus kepada Jungsoo dan Heechul.

"Teukie-ah...," akhirnya Heechul bisa mengeluarkan kata pertamanya, tetapi tetap tidak mengubah ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyambut tangan pria yang ia panggil Teukie itu.

"Iya ini aku, lama tidak bertemu. 2 tahun lebih sepertinya," lanjut Jungsoo masih dengan nada intimidasinya.

Heechul masih tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ini membuat Kibum luar biasa heran, Heechul yang ia kenal tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan seperti ini. Ia juga akan dengan mudah terlibat pembicaraan yang seru jika ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Tetapi Heechul saat ini berkebalikan dengan Heechul yang ia kenal seperti biasanya.

Sedangkan Hangeng merasa suasana saat ini sangat tidak mengenakkan. Dan jujur saja ia tidak suka melihat ekspresi tertekan di wajah Heechul.

"Baiklah karena kalian telah datang, biasakah kita mulai pertandingan Kyuhyun dengan eksekutormu?" tanya Hangeng memecah kebuntuan yang sempat tercipta.

"Ahh itu benar, bisakah kita kembali ke arena?" Kibum turut menimpali.

Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui, tanpa berbicara apa-apa ia berjalan menyeberang ke arena menuju mobilnya diikuti yang lainnya. Kyuhyun melewati Veneno, dan sedikit melirik meski ia tidak bisa menangkap apa-apa dari balik kaca mobil itu.

"Huh apa dia tidak mati terus berada di dalam mobilnya?" ejek Kyuhyun dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi kemudian dia tidak memusingkan itu dan memilih terus masuk ke dalam Reventonnya. Ia hidupkan mesin mobilnya, sampai Kangin menghampirinya.

"Kita langsung bertanding?" tanya Kangin.

"Tentu saja, kita tunggu apa lagi? Aku takut Vincent akan mati jika terlalu lama berada di dalam mobil merahasiakan dirinya sendiri," celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini," Kangin memukul kepala Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berteriak kesal.

Dari kaca spionnya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat Kangin berbicara sesuatu dengan Kibum. Tak tampak Heechul, membuat Kyuhyun penasaran sebenarnya ada apa antara Heechul dan Jungsoo. Tetapi kemudian lamunannya buyar ketika ia melihat Veneno di belakangnya berjalan pelan menjejerinya, sepertinya pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Kali ini Kangin berdiri di antara Reventon dan Veneno yang akan bertanding.

"Kau siap Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian menutup kaca sampingnya.

Terdengar derum gas mobil Veneno di sampingnya, Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama memberikan isyarat bahwa ia telah siap. Maka Kangin mengangkat bendera di tangannya, mengibarkannya beberapa kali membuat penegemudi Reventon dan Veneno sama-sama menginjak pedal rem mereka. Dan ketika Kangin menurunkan benderanya, dengan cepat mereka melepas pedal rem digantikan oleh pedal gas. Bunyi ban berdecit nyaring kemudian mobil melesat dan menghilang dari pandangan hanya dalam beberapa kedipan mata.

Kali ini Veneno itu berhasil mendahuluinya, tetapi Kyuhyun masih mencoba untuk tetap menjaga fokusnya. Menghitung waktu yang tepat untuk mendahului. Tetapi rupanya pengemudi Veneno itu mengeluarkan kemampuannya secara penuh kali ini. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mencoba mendahului, beberapa kali pula Veneno itu bermanuver menutup jalan Kyuhyun. Membuatnya harus menahan ambisinya menjadi yang terdepan. Mereka memasuki area yang semakin gelap, sepanjang kanan dan kiri arena hanya ada perdu ilalang yang rapat dan tinggi. Bunyi derum mobil yang sedang bertanding terdengar semakin jelas. Saling berlomba untuk mencapai posisi terdepan. Ketika Kyuhyun melihat kesempatan, ia menekan tombol _high speed_ mengoptimalkan kecepatan 340 km/jam miliknya. Melesat hingga mampu membalap Veneno.

Pengemudi Veneno tidak tinggal diam, beberapa kali pula ia berusaha merebut posisi awalnya. Tetapi kemampuan Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa disepelekan, beberapa kali Kyuhyun memblok celah Veneno itu mendahuluinya. Selanjutnya Veneno itu terlihat tenang, tidak berusaha mengejar Reventon Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mau terjebak seperti kesalahannya di pertandingan yang lalu, maka ia menjaga kecepatannya untuk tetap stabil. Hingga ia bisa melihat cahaya lampu di depan sana, Kyuhyun mengurangi kecepatannya untuk menekan pedal gasnya dan akan melesat saat Veneno itu kembali berhasil mendahuluinya. Kali ini tak tertandingi, Veneno terus melesat tidak terhalang apapun hingga di garis _finish_. Dan lagi Kyuhyun kalah malam ini Membuat Kyuhyun tercenung dalam dunianya, selama ini musuh apapun akan ia kalahkan dengan mudah, tapi sekarang ia dikalahkan dalam dua pertandingan berturut-turut. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Tanpa menunggu ada yang menghampirinya seperti biasa, Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan disusul oleh Hangeng.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Aku tahu _Hyung_, apa yang mereka minta kali ini?" tanya Kyuhyun masih berjalan menuju tempat Kibum dan kelompok Jungsoo berdiri. Sedangkan Kangin sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertanding dengan Jongwoon.

"Aku tidak mengerti akan permintaan mereka, mereka meminta liontin, atau apalah aku tidak mengerti," jawab Hangeng.

Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng penuh tanya, sedangkan Hangeng memasang ekspresi wajah memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud sang lawan untuk hadiah kemenangannya. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Kibum.

"Selamat atas kemenangan eksekutormu," Kyuhyun memberi selamat kepada Kibum, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Apa yang menjadi taruhan kali ini?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Eksekutor kami pernah melihat liontinmu yang berbentuk phoenix, dan dia memintanya sekarang," jawab Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengernyit semakin heran, bagaimana Vincent Lee sang eksekutor tahu tentang liontinnya?

"Ia pernah melihat kau mengenakan dan menampakkannya di website kelompokmu," Kibum seakan tau apa yang ada di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia tidak bisa memintanya, itu barang pribadiku yang tidak akan aku jadikan taruhan. Hanya liontin semurah ini, mengapa kalian memintanya?" Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Menurut Vincent Lee, phoenixmu mirip seperti lambang kelompok kami yang pernah dibayangkan olehnya."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya," Kyuhyun tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Minta yang lain asal jangan liontinku," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengerti, ia sebenarnya juga heran mengapa eksekutornya itu meminta barang taruhan seremeh itu. Mendengar kekayaan Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya, mungkin mereka bisa meminta 1 unit Maybach. Maka ia menghampiri Veneno milik eksekutornya, sedikit berdiskusi dan menerima arahan kemudian berbalik berjalan kembali ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ia tetap meminta liontinmu, tidak bisa ditawar," kata Kibum menyampaikan keputusan eksekutornya.

"Tetapi jika kau keberatan memberikannya saat ini, ia menawarkan kau untuk bertanding lagi Sabtu ini di arena kami," Kibum memberikan penawaran. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, masih ada satu kesempatan dirinya untuk mencari kekalahannya dan mengembalikan kemenangannya.

"Jika aku menang aku bisa meminta apapun kepada kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu adalah khas eksekutor kami," jawab Kibum mantap.

"Baiklah, Sabtu malam ini kita akan bertanding di Nowon, di arena kalian," putus Kyuhyun dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan puas oleh Kibum.

Kemudian Kibum membungkuk pada Kyuhyun dan kelompok Jungsoo yang menyaksikan pembicaraan mereka, mohon pamit dan berjalan kembali ke Reventonnya. Heechul telah berperilaku aneh sejak tadi, tidak turun dari Maseratinya. Membuatnya harus menggantikan tugas Heechul sebagai negosiator malam ini. Hingga ia meninggalkan arena diikuti oleh Veneno dan Maserati Heechul, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merasa perih dengan kekalahannya.

Hangeng merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, "Setidaknya kau masih mempunyai 1 kesempatan."

"Jika kau mau, tim kita bisa bergabung mengalahkan mereka," tidak diduga, Jungsoo menawarkan merger pada kelompok mereka.

* * *

**T B C**

* * *

Kalo yang tahu kebiasaan saya, biasanya saya update chapter baru di Sabtu sore ya tapi karena kemarin last Super Show 5 jadi saya milih fokus ngikutin itu hehehe maaf

Jadi part ini masih part pengenalan, pengenalan tokoh, pengenalan latar belakang tokoh, pengenalan konflik dan sebagainya. Saya sengaja nggak menutupi Vincent itu Sungmin, bagaimana perbedaan mereka di sekolah dan arena balap. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang nggak tahu siapa Vincent sih, kalo tahu dia bakal lebih sakit hati kali ya dikalahin sama orang yang dia musuhin di sekolah. Nanti pasti dibahas kenapa Sungmin jadi Vincent yang misterius, sabar ya sayang hehe

Saya nggak suka lo kalo ada yang mendesak saya dengan "Kok nggak ada kyumin momentnya?" "Kyumin's sweet momentnya mana?" karena semua akan terjadi dengan proses, jadi mari kita nikmati prosesnya sampai KyuMin kita bersatu. Kalo nggak cukup sabar ya maaf saya nggak bisa memenuhi permintaan kayak gitu, karena fic ini punya saya jadi nggak ada yang bisa nyetir pikiran saya.

**THAKS TO:**

**Heldamagnae: **iya bener dia Sungmin

**danactebh: **okay makasih

**LeeMaeRin:** hahaha nggak papa sok tau nanti akhirnya kejawab kok

**JoyELF: **Iya makasih

**Princejoy: **sudah..

**NAP217: **sudah datang

**Grace grace 9026: **ahh aku mengerti, semoga suasana hati membaik ya

**Lee Minhyun: **yang pake Reventon udah ketauan ya, itu Kibum. Hahah saya nggak pernah menggeluti balap, hanya googling kok. Updatenya seperti biasa, tiap weekend

**Gyumina:** okayy makasih ya

**Arevi are vikink:** siap

**Ist cho minkyu:** sungmin dan Vincet adalah orang yang sama

**Ayyu annisa 1:** siap

**Miyoori 29:** Hangeng dan Kangin keliatannya udah tau belum? Keliatannya sih... *sinyal ilang*

**12chaaan:** hhahah eh aku nggak tau initial D loh, itu film mandarin apa hollywood? Jadi pengen nonton juga

**Ayashi casey:** ehh ngeh aja sih sungmin ngeliat majalah mode, soalnya mode punya peran penting nanti. Yaaah abis balapan ke mode ini kalo yang nulis nggak pinter ngayal nggak jadi, biarkan saya ngayal makanya hahahah

**Phia89:** iya sungminnya Cuma nyamar, nanti akan tau kenapa dia nyamar kok

**Zen Liu:** Hallo aku hafal dengan dirimu loh. Vincent dan Sungmin itu satu orang sebenarnya, dan untuk Kangmin wahhh rahasia hehe

**Airi tokieda:** wah makasih udad suka banget banget banget

**fitriKyuMin:** yup bener Vincent dan Sungmin adalah orang yang sama

**TiffTiffanyLee:** bukan jadul sih sebenarnya, hanya klimis Kyuhyun aja ngatain jadul. Coba liat karakter Ming di everysing sorry sorry

**Bebek:** ehh itu typo Reventon-Veneno hampir mirip kan jadi melebur jadi Venenton deh, kayak Kyuhyun-Sungmin dilebur jadi KyuMin eeaaaakkkk makasih loh aya, kalo ada inspirasi tampung lagi ya

**myFridayyy:** yaaa dia curhat mantannya hahaha ikutan puk puk deh jangan nangis. Ngomong-ngomong baca ff berbau ngantuk tuh gimana sih? Sambil ngantuk?

**BabyMing:** oke sudah lanjut

**Qie andriani:** iya nggak papa no comment tapi nanti comment terus ya

**Nova137:** karena saya nggak buat karakter Kyuhyun yang arogan, kalo sama Ming keliatan nyebelin itu Cuma sama Ming. Aslinya dia anak baik disini

**Littlecupcake noona:** okeyy

**Park Heeni:** iya Vincent itu Sungmin, emang sengaja nantangin Kyuhyun. Ditantangin terus malah

**Mirukia:** wahh makasih ya

**RitaGaemGyu137:** bukan Cuma babak kedua, diajakin Vincent babak ketiga tuh karena Kyuhyun kalah mulu

**Thania Lee:** Kangmin yaa heheh maunya ada apa kagak? Yang bawa Reventon udah ketauan Kibum kan, tapi motif pastinya belum diketahui

**NurLarasati13:** apa, minta kangmin moment? Jangan khawatir, asal wani piro hahahah

**143 is 137:** Udah googling mobilnya, keren kan? Pengen punya juga kan?

**5351:** yap bener Vincent itu Sungmin

**Chabluebilubilu:** yup bener

**Guest:** ini siapa ya manggil mama aishah dan nagih sidestorynya DG hahaha sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari sana, tapi nggak juga nggak bisa menggambarkan scene balapannya dengan keren soalnya

**Sissy:** iya bener

**Mooiejoy:** eeyyy kalo di genius itu Kyuhyun tulus ikhlas ngalah buat Sungmin dong, muka doang gondok dalam hati girang liat pacar dapet hadiah. Wah gaya rambut Vincent nanti aja deh dimunculin

**Endah kyumin137:** hahaha ya udah kamu pegang dan elus2 mobilnya, aku Sungminnya aja boleh ya? Sungmin dan Vincent itu sama, Cuma nanti lah diceritain latar belakangnya

**Bluepearl:** di kehidupan nyata? Udah seneng aja kalo KyuMin bersatu, cinta nggak mengenal gender kok asal bahagia urusan sama Tuhan itu resiko mereka. Oia kamu yang komen di **I'm Sorry Mom **ya? Wahh i'm sorry to hear that ya, tentang ibu kamu. Doain terus karena doa anak yang ngikutin beliau terus

**Lee 90:** saya berusaha pake karakter Ming yang aslinya emang manly sih, makasih ya

**Dian karina:** makasih udah suka ya

**Winecouple:** iya Vincent emang Sungmin

**Lee chaRaa:** seminggu sekali udah kilat belum ya?

**Nugu:** hahahaha tau aja aku tergila-gila sama Kangmin, jadi sih harusnya ada Kangmin. Maksudnya Kyuhyun ngeledek nama kelompoknya Heechul yang kayak nama gank cewek penggemar merk underwear, bukan Heechul penggemar underwear cewek. Untuk umur aku cantumin ya, tingkat (kelas) ntar cari sendiri coba hihihi

**Parkhyun:** yaaaahh kok ff alien sih hahah kalo nggak ada ff update sama kayak pacar nggak dateng-dateng dong ya? Makan indomie sendiri aja kalo gitu

**Jofinda:** siap

**Vietha:** udah dilanjut

**Tya andriani:** iya udah dilanjut

**ChuteKyuMin:** makasih duah nunggu, sabar ya

**AWDJoy13:** wahh udah bayangin ini ya?

**KikyWP16:** Udah diupdate

**Minniekyu:** bukan yang uring-uringan itu mobilnya Kibum heheheh

**Babychoi137:** ehh di Smtown week yang mana sih Sungmin dandan culun, pas ngedance apa itu?

**Coffeewie137:** nggak papa telat baca pokoknya tau ada ff baru. Bilangin ke Kyu makanya, jangan suka ngeremhin orang ya

**Karen Kouzuki:** iya anda benar!

**Adelia Santi:** sebenarnya Kyu anak yang baik kok, kalo bisa nebak pasti tau kenapa Kyu bisa sensi ke Sungmin. Tunggu terus dengan sabar ya

**2013/02/23**


	3. Chapter 3

**HALF OF MY HEART**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Casts: Super Junior, Dongbangshinki, Sonyeosidae**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, little Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH, TYPO**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun (17 th)**

**Lee Sungmin (17 th)**

**Tan Hangeng (18 th)**

**Kim Youngwoon (18 th)**

**Kim Heechul ( 20 th)**

**Kim Kibum (17 th)**

**Park Jungsoo (20 th)**

**Shin Donghee (19 th)**

**Lee Hyukjae (17 th)**

**Kim Jongwoon (19 th)**

**Choi Siwon (18 th)**

**xxx**

_Valentine days..._

Harusnya hari ini akan berjalan biasa saja jika Sungmin tidak bertemu Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimanapun upayanya untuk menghindari Kyuhyun, ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak membenci Kyuhyun sampai ia harus menghindari anak itu, tetapi ia tahu Kyuhyun membenci eksistensi dirinya entah apa sebabnya. Padahal ia baru sebulan masuk ke sekolah ini.

Ini adalah jam istirahat, sebelum istirahat Sungmin mempunyai kelas bahasa yang berada di laboratorium bahasa dan mengharuskannya memakai sepatu dalam ruangan. Sehingga ia memerlukan untuk mengganti sepatunya sekarang. Ketika ia membuka loker pribadinya, sudut matanya menangkap Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan yang penuh oleh tas karton berwarna pink dan coklat bar dengan hiasan pita yang cantik. Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan itu. Tetapi ia tidak tahu bahwa letak loker pribadi Kyuhyun bersebelahan tepat dengan lokernya. Sungmin tetap mengabaikan itu, ia merapikan sedikit isi lokernya dan hendak menutupnya ketika Kyuhyun melongokkan wajahnya ke lokernya.

"Kau tidak mendapat coklat dari penggemarmu hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Bukan urusanmu aku mendapatkan coklat atau tidak," jawab Sungmin singkat, mengunci lokernya dan bersiap akan pergi dari sana.

"Ahh benar, coklat hanya diberikan oleh anak perempuan kepada anak lelaki yang disukainya. Sedangkan yang menyukaimu kan lelaki semuanya, jadi sabar saja mungkin di _white day_ kau akan banjir permen dan coklat," sindir Kyuhyun yang tetap sibuk menjejalkan hadiahnya di loker miliknya.

"Hentikan!"

"Atau mungkin kau tidak mendapat coklat dari anak perempuan karena mereka tahu kau dilahirkan sebagai perempuan oleh ibumu, kemudian kau operasi kelamin dan tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki," Kyuhyun mengabaikan permintaan Sungmin sembari tetap fokus dengan lokernya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin hingga...

BRAKKK

Mulut Kyuhyun menganga sempurna dengan jantung hampir jatuh ke lantai saat meihat loker di sebelahnya – loker Sungmin – hancur oleh tendangan Sungmin. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku menghadapi kekuatan Sungmin yang sedang marah, kaki kanan Sungmin masih bertengger dengan kuat di lokernya sendiri. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Mendapati wajah yang sebenarnya manis itu merah padam hingga telinga, matanya menampakkan kemarahan yang pekat, rambut yang biasa tertata rapi dan klimis menjadi terurai ke depan mungkin karena kuatnya ia menendang tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau merusak fasilitas sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, mulutnya masih kelu sebenarnya.

Terlihat Sungmin mengatur napasnya, menurunkan kakinya dan membenarkan rambutnya sedikit. Kemudian Sungmin memejamkan matanya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam seakan menunggu jawaban Sungmin. Ini bukan kebiasaan Kyuhyun untuk menunggu Sungmin berbicara sesuatu, tapi entahlah ia merasa harus menunggu.

"Aku bilang berhenti, tapi kau terus mengatakan omong kosong. Jangan pernah mengangguku Cho Kyuhyun, kita tidak saling mengenal tolong berhentilah, aku tidak tahu hingga kapan aku bisa menahan diri," lirih Sungmin kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Membiarkan lokernya berantakan dengan pintu yang sudah hancur dan barang-barang pribadinya yang berserakan. Kyuhyun memandang kekacauan di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Merasa bersalah karena sudah berbicara keterlaluan, tetapi kemudian matanya tertuju pada satu foto milik Sungmin yang tergeletak di depan kakinya. Kyuhyun memungutnya, memandanginya sebentar kemudian meremasnya hingga tidak terbentuk dan membawanya ke saku celananya. Merasa percuma ia sempat merasa bersalah kepada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kami menunggumu di kantin mengapa diam disitu?" Kyuhyun akan berbalik ketika ia mendengar suara Hangeng memanggilnya, dan ia tidak sempat berbicara apapun saat Hangeng dan Kangin sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa bisa seperti ini," Kangin terkejut melihat loker yang sudah hancur di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Kangin lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tolong rapikan semua barang di loker itu dan berikan kepada Sungmin, Kangin _hyung._ Sisanya biar aku yang mengurus."

Mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya, Kyuhyun pergi dari ruang loker. Merasa membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini juga. Dengan bergegas ia pergi ke danau sekolah yang berada sedikit jauh di area halaman belakang sekolah. Tidak akan ada seorang pun siswa yang mau membuang waktunya di tempat yang gelap karena perdu pepohonan yang menutup langit. Dan di sanalah Kyuhyun termenung, membuka lagi satu bagian hidupnya yang ia tutup rapat dan menyingkirkan jauh dari ingatannya. Tapi semua itu tidak mungkin jika sang lakon utama di masa lalunya malah ada di depan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil foto di saku celananya, foto yang sudah demikian kusut hingga tidak menyisakan hal apapun. Tetapi Kyuhyun masih mengenali 2 wajah di foto itu. Kyuhyun bahkan masih sangat ingat momen-momen yang terjadi saat foto itu diambil. Momen ketika Sungmin berulang tahun yang ke-15 dua tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Jika Kyuhyun bukan anak lelaki, ingin rasanya ia menangis saat ini juga. Atau jika ia lebih besar dari anak lelaki yang berusia 13 tahun, mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mendobrak pintu mobilnya kemudian lompat dari mobil. Apapun akan ia lakukan asal perjalanannya menuju asrama sekolah barunya terhenti, ia akan sangat bersyukur jika itu akan batal sama sekali. Tetapi semua itu tidak mungkin, ia hanya anak berusia 13 tahun yang semua kebutuhannya masih dipenuhi asisten pribadinya, di sekolah pun ia selalu dijaga 2 sahabatnya yang ia anggap kakak kandung, Hangeng dan Kangin.

Tetapi semua fasilitas itu akan berhenti mulai sekarang, ia tidak lagi memiliki asisten pribadi yang bahkan akan sabar menggosok giginya di pagi hari karena ia masih mengantuk. Juga tidak akan ada Hangeng dan Kangin yang akan mengiringinya kemanapun. Dan ia membenci ayahnya atas penderitaan yang akan ia alami sebentar lagi.

Dengan alasan agar Kyuhyun mandiri, dan bisa menggantikan posisi ayahnya nanti, Cho Yeunghwan mengirim Kyuhyun ke sekolah tingkat pertama khusus siswa laki-laki dan tinggal di asrama. Ia tahu bahwa semua itu hanya alasan ayahnya karena ia selalu merengek ketika sang ayah tidak bisa hadir di pertemuan orangtua, atau ketika ia menjuarai olimpiade Matematika siswa sekolah dasar tingkat nasional tetapi tidak ada orangtuanya menemaninya menerima trophy kemenangan. Ia yakin, ayahnya ingin menyingkirkan anak manja sepertinya.

Jauh di dasar hatinya sebenarnya Kyuhyun takut akan apa yang ia hadapi nanti. Ia sering menonton film tentang sekolah berasrama, yang kebanyakan siswanya membentuk gank-gank. Dan jika ada anak yang tersisih, tidak memiliki teman, manja, tidak menonjol maka akan menjadi bulan-bulanan oleh anggota gank. Ketika siswa itu sudah berubah menjadi mengenaskan, maka sang ketua gank akan meludahi wajahnya, menendang perutnya kemudian mengunci sang siswa di toilet asrama yang pengap dan kotor. Kyuhyun tidak mau itu terjadi padanya, mengingat deskripsi tentang siswa payah yang tidak akan direkrut oleh gank manapun, sangat melekat pada dirinya. Ia tidak memiliki teman di sekolahnya dulu, selain Hangeng dan Kangin. Mengingat semua kebutuhannya selalu dipenuhi asisten pribadi, sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun adalah anak yang manja. Ia juga bukan siswa yang menonjol jika saja ia tidak memiliki otak cemerlang.

Mobil berhenti di depan gerbang dengan pengamanan yang canggih, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, merasa bahwa ini adalah hari terakhir ia bisa merasakan bahagia untuk terakhir kalinya. Ketika mobilnya sudah memasuki gerbang dan berjalan melintasi halaman asrama, ia semakin memejamkan matanya. Sampai mobilnya berhenti, dan sang sopir membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya, tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan apapun.

"Tuan Muda kita sudah sampai," panggil sang sopir karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung keluar dari mobilnya.

Tetapi tetap tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Kyuhyun. Membuat sang sopir melongokkan kepalanya melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, dan tertawa setelahnya. Ia mendengar dari asisten pribadi Kyuhyun, yang sudah mengasuh tuannya sejak lahir itu, bahwa Kyuhyun menyimpan banyak ketakutan pada sekolah barunya. Maka dengan lembut ia meraih lengan Kyuhyun, tetapi tuannya itu tetap berjengit kaget.

"Kyuhyun-ah kita sudah sampai, bukalah matamu ini sangat indah," panggil sang sopir lagi, kali ini tanpa embel-embel 'tuan muda' lagi. Biasanya panggilan ini menghapus jarak antara sopir dan majikan di antara mereka, dan membuat Kyuhyun mau membuka perasaannya kepadanya.

Benar saja, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memandang sang sopir penuh harap.

"Jung Hoon _ahjussi_ kita pulang saja," pinta Kyuhyun dengan mata memelas.

"Tidak, jadilah anak lelaki yang tangguh Kyuhyun-ah, _ahjussi_ sudah menceritakanmu tentang ksatria-ksatria di _Three Muskeeters _bukan? Jadilah seperti mereka, hadapi apapun yang harus kau hadapi," dengan tegas Jung Hoon menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Turunlah, lihatlah ini tidak seperti bayanganmu. Asramamu sangat megah," lanjut Jung Hoon bersemangat, membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil meski penuh keraguan.

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari mobil, Jung Hoon mendongakkan kepala Kyuhyun untuk melihat pemandangan di depannya karena Kyuhyun terus menunduk daritadi. Kyuhyun tercengang melihat gedung di depannya, itu tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan bahwa sekolah berasrama pasti terdiri dari 3 tingkat dengan bentuk bangunan yang kaku dan suram. Tapi gedung di depannya ini seperti hotel berbintang, berbelas-belas lantai yang megah. Kyuhyun masih mengagumi gedung asramanya ketika Jung Hoon menggandengnya menuju lobi. Kyuhyun semakin berdecak kagum melihat arsitektur di dalam lobi yang jauh dari kesan menegangkan seperti di benaknya. Ini sangat keren.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kepada Jung Hoon yang sibuk menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen kepada petugas lobi. Beberapa siswa berlalu lalang di hadapannya, mereka sangat rapi dan ramah karena beberapa tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. Jauh dari kesan gangster di kepala Kyuhyun. Tidak ada siswa dengan baju berantakan dan tatanan rambut yang aneh. Sepertinya mereka menyenangkan.

"Sungmin! Kau Lee Sungmin bukan?" Kyuhyun menoleh kepada petugas yang sedang berbincang dengan Jung Hoon tadi, petugas itu memanggil satu siswa yang sedang melintas sendirian.

"Iya saya Lee Sungmin, Pak," jawab anak itu.

"Baiklah kemarilah, dan Cho Kyuhyun kau bisa kemari juga, Nak," petugas itu juga memanggilnya. Maka Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati petugas itu. Sedikit melirik pada siswa yang dipanggil Lee Sungmin tadi.

"Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi teman sekamarmu, Sungmin. Kau bisa mengajaknya ke kamar kalian bukan?" tanya petugas itu kepada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, Pak," jawab Sungmin bersemangat, kemudian ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah dengan mata bersinar milik anak lelaki itu.

"Hallo, aku Lee Sungmin. Kita akan menjadi teman sekamar, mohon dukungannya," Sungmin membungkuk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingin tertawa karena seharusnya ia yang mengatakan itu.

"Hallo, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu," Sungmin membungkuk lagi ketika Kyuhyun membungkuk padanya, anak ini sepertinya lumayan menyenangkan pikir Kyuhyun.

"Nah baiklah Sungmin, ajak Kyuhyun ke kamarmu ya? Kami akan memeriksa bawaan Kyuhyun dulu dan akan mengirimnya ke kamar kalian," perintah petugas asrama kepada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk kemudian dengan isyarat matanya mengajak Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dengan antusias, ia bahkan lupa untuk berpamitan kepada Jung Hoon. Membuat Jung Hoon tersenyum akan itu, padahal anak itu tidak mau membuka matanya karena ketakutan sesaat lalu. Sungmin menekan tombol untuk memanggil lift. Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin yang terlihat casual dengan topi hitam, jaket hitam, celana sebatas betis dan sandal jepit berwarna pink. Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir dengan gaya pakaian Sungmin, karena meskipun ini adalah pengujung musim dingin tetapi suhu kota masih mencapai 15 derajat celcius. Kyuhyun saja masih rapat mengenakan sweater, tetapi Sungmin bahkan tidak menarik risleting jaketnya hingga menutupi dadanya.

"Apa kau tidak dingin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Huh?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau berpakaian seperti itu, apa tidak dingin?" Kyuhyun memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Sungmin mengamati dirinya sendiri, kemudian membandingkan penampilannya dengan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu ketika menyadari perbedaan penampilan mereka.

"Oh maksudmu ini ya? Aku berasal dari distrik Seodaemun, dekat dengan puncak gunung Inwangsan. Membuatku terbiasa dengan udara dingin," terang Sungmin,

"Begitu rupanya," tepat ketika Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, denting lift berbunyi dan pintunya terbuka. Sungmin masuk ke dalam lift, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kamar kita ada di lantai 8 nomor 23. Jika kau lupa kau cukup mengingat angka 2308, karena angka itu yang tertera di loker kita," Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan informasi yang diberikan Sungmin.

Sisa perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan diam, Sungmin tidak terlihat seperti anak yang suka banyak berbicara meskipun ia memiliki perawakan wajah yang ceria. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga tidak pernah nyaman dengan orang baru, tetapi Sungmin berbeda dengan orang lainnya. Ia tidak berusaha sok akrab dengan Kyuhyun, seperti masih menjaga privasi masing-masing dan Kyuhyun melihat memang seperti itulah karakter Sungmin. Bukan karena mereka baru bertemu.

.

.

.

Ini adalah setahun tepat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekolah di tempat yang sama, dan berbagi kamar. Meski mereka tidak sekelas, tetapi sudah terkenal di penjuru sekolah dan asrama bahwa Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, dan tidak boleh ada yang mengusik itu. Tidak ada satu pun siswa yang berani mengajak Sungmin pergi makan siang atau berolahraga sore bersama, karena pasti akan berakhir dengan omelan penuh intimidasi dari mulut tajam Kyuhyun.

Pada awal tahun ajaran, Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai anak yang pendiam dan tidak ramah. Tidak suka bergaul dan berbasa-basi dengan orang baru. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa berada di dekatnya, yaitu Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin meski juga pendiam dan jarang memulai pembicaraan, tetapi akhirnya ia akan menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Ia juga tipe orang yang perhatian dengan teman-temannya, membuatnya banyak disayangi teman setingkatnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak suka itu, dan selalu mengusir siapapun yang mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin darinya. Membuat image Kyuhyun yang tadinya sebagai anak pendiam dan tidak ramah, menjadi anak menyebalkan dan sama sekali tidak ramah. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan hal itu, selama ada Sungmin di sisinya.

Ini hampir mendekati liburan musim panas, semua siswa sudah sibuk mempersiapkan liburannya atau pulang ke kampung halaman masing-masing. Tetapi sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, ketika semua temannya berkerumun membicarakan rencana liburan mereka Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama tidak memiliki rencana apapun.

Dan ketika libur musim panas benar-benar tiba, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetap bertahan di asrama sekolah dengan beberapa siswa dan petugas asrama yang tersisa. Orangtua Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah berniat menjemput Kyuhyun di asramanya yang terletak di Daegu itu, tetapi ketika mengetahui bahwa Sungmin tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya maka Kyuhyun melarang ayahnya untuk menjemput. Sungmin pernah bercerita bahwa sejak kecil, ia mengetahui jika keluarganya tidak bisa berkumpul selayaknya keluarga lainnya karena itulah akan percuma jika Sungmin pulang ke rumah pribadinya karena hanya akan bertemu dengan pegawai ayahnya lagi dan lagi. Sementara ibunya tinggal terpisah dengan adik laki-lakinya, dan ayahnya yang tidak tetap tempat tinggalnya sesuai dengan tempat bertugasnya yang berpindah-pindah. Ketika Kyuhyun bertanya apa pekerjaan ayah Sungmin, Sungmin hanya menjawab agen rahasia. Antara percaya dan tidak, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mau menanyakan itu lagi karena Sungmin terlihat tidak nyaman membicarakan itu.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau pernah berpacaran?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin sibuk dengan bacaan majalah fashionnya, sementara Kyuhyun sudah bosan merakit robotiknya. Tetapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun kali ini menurut Sungmin sangat tidak berbobot.

"Tidak pernah," jawab Sungmin malas.

"Tidak pernah? Lalu gadis yang rutin datang untukmu sebulan sekali dengan membawa cake dan coklat kesukaanmu itu siapa?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau hanya ingin tahu tentang Kwon Yuri saja pertanyaannya berputar-putar seperti ini," cibir Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku serius. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang gadis itu sementara kau menceritakan apapun padaku," terang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menutup majalahnya, kemudian beralih duduk di karpet bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun pun turut beringsut duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Kwon Yuri itu anak sahabat ibuku, dia tidak mempunyai teman lain selain aku. Jika kau menempel padaku sekarang, maka dulu ketika di sekolah dasar dia lah yang menempel padaku. Maka wajar saja jika dia datang menemuiku meski Seodaemun dan Daegu sangat jauh, dia tetap ingin bertemu denganku meski hanya sebulan sekali," cerita Sungmin sambil mengingat sosok Yuri.

"Kau...melihat Yuri sebagai adikmu atau sebagai teman perempuanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"Aku menganggapnya seperti adikku, meski ia hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda dariku," jawab Sungmin, tepat setelah ia menjawab itu ia mendengar helaan nafas lega dari Kyuhyun, samar.

"Apa kau pernah berciuman?" cukup lama mereka terdiam tidak ada pembicaraan apapun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya hal yang aneh lagi menurut Sungmin.

"Apa kau pikir anak 14 tahun pernah berciuman?" Sungmin bertanya sarkatis.

"Tidak, maksudku kita sering menonton film dan drama yang ada adegan ciuman. Kau tidak penasaran dengan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sesekali aku penasaran, tetapi aku tidak sering menonton drama."

"Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Mungkin aku ingin mencobanya."

"Kau ingin mencobanya denganku?"

"Mungkin...eh apa?"

Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi horor di wajahnya. Sedangkan yang ditatap berdehem berkali-kali salah tingkah.

"Umm maksudku, aku bermimpi bergandengan tangan dan berciuman dengan entah siapa beberapa waktu lalu. Dan aku penasaran dengan rasa ciuman itu sebenarnya seperti apa," dengan salah tingkah dan terputus-putus Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam, terlihat berpikir atau mungkin merasa muak dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun. Yang pasti itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah dan tidak enak, menyesal sudah membahas tema ini.

"Kita bisa mencobanya mungkin," jawab Sungmin, kali ini Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi horor.

"Aku serius, aku juga pernah mengalami mimpi sepertimu dan aku juga penasaran. Karena tidak ada siswa perempuan yang bisa kita dekati saat ini, hanya ada kau di hadapanku, mungkin kita bisa mencobanya," lanjut Sungmin.

Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan mata yang masih terbelalak kaget, membuat Sungmin gemas karenanya. Kemudian tanpa perhitungan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dengannya meski dalam posisi duduk sekalipun, membuatnya harus mendongakkan wajahnya. Dan tiba-tiba, entah keberanian datang darimana Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya sesaat, kecupan yang hanya menempel 2 detik saja. Tetapi itu membuat wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna. Dengan canggung, Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. Buru-buru memasang sepatu olahraganya.

"Hari sudah sore, ini sudah tidak panas lagi. Aku akan jogging sebentar," pamit Sungmin sambil membuka pintu kamar mereka.

Ketika pintu sudah tertutup, Kyuhyun tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Buru-buru Kyuhyun juga mengenakan sepatu olahraganya, keluar dari kamar dan mengejar Sungmin yang sudah meninggalkannya. Tetapi ketika ia sudah sampai di depan lift, lift yang sepertinya dinaiki oleh Sungmin sudah tertutup pintunya. Membuat Kyuhyun harus menunggu dengan sabar. Kyuhyun menatap refleksi dirinya di pintu lift yang menampakkan bayangannya meski samar, kemudian meraba bibirnya. Meski Sungmin mengecup bibirnya hanya sesaat, tetapi ia bisa merasakan bibir Sungmin yang begitu lembut. Ia tidak berciuman sebelumnya, mungkin dengan ibunya tetapi rasanya sangat berbeda. Kulit pipi Sungmin semakin terasa halus ketika itu menempel pada kulit pipi Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin yang biasanya bersinar terlihat semakin cemerlang menatap matanya. Dan lebih dari itu, ia merasa jantungnya berdebar bahkan hingga lebih dari 5 menit Sungmin mengecupnya. Kyuhyun memegang dadanya, debarannya bahkan masih kuat.

"Aku bisa mati jika begini," gumam Kyuhyun, kemudian mengatur napasnya untuk menurunkan detak jantungnya.

Pintu lift terbuka tepat setelah Kyuhyun berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam lift, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa sabar. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai lift. Mungkin Sungmin sudah berlari entah sampai mana, ia hanya berharap semoga Sungmin jogging di rute yang biasa mereka lewati. Karena halaman asrama yang berhektare-hektare luasnya, tentu akan sulit untuk mencari Sungmin jika anak itu mengambil rute yang berbeda. Kyuhyun berlari dengan kencang ketika pintu lift yang mengantarkannya di lantai 1 terbuka, meski berlarian di lobby adalah terlarang. Kyuhyun tidak lagi memikirkan tentang sangsi dan pengurangan poin, ia hanya ingin mengejar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus berlari hingga rasanya nafasnya telah habis, tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa mengejar Sungmin di rute yang biasa mereka lewati. Padahal kecepatan lari Kyuhyun kali ini lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kakinya sudah sangat pegal, ia membutuhkan istirahat. Maka ia berjalan menuju lapangan tenis, ada tribun di sana. Mungkin ia akan bisa menemui Sungmin sekembalinya ia ke kamar nanti. Kyuhyun meminum air dari kran di pinggir lapangan, kemudian berjalan menuju tribun dan mengambil posisi berbaring menghadap plafon tribun. Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya, hingga rasanya matanya memberat, Kyuhyun mengantuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Kyuhyun akan tertidur ketika ia mendengar suara lembut memanggil namanya.

Kantuk Kyuhyun seketika hilang saat ia mendengar suara itu, matanya terbuka dan ia terduduk memutar tubuhnya mencari sumber suara yang ternyata ada di belakangnya.

"Sungmin, kenapa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun, ternyata itu Sungmin yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Aku tadi jogging, kemudian pelatih Jo memintaku untuk merapikan bola tenis jadi aku kemari," jawab Sungmin.

"Ah aku mencarimu, aku pikir kau kemana," sahut Kyuhyun, menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin utnuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Sungmin menurut, kali ini tidak seperti biasanya yang Sungmin akan bercanda dan berceloteh ketika ia bersama Kyuhyun. Ia hanya diam, membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan itu, matanya sibuk menatap bibir Sungmin. Kadang Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kadang menggigit bibir bawahnya, atau tidak sengaja ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Semua tingkah Sungmin dengan bibirnya itu entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun semakin hilang kendali.

"Sungmin-ah..."

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Bersamaan mereka memanggil nama orang di depan mereka masing-masing, membuat mereka tersentak salah tingkah dan membuat jarak tubuh mereka semakin menjauh.

"Kau duluan," kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Baiklah, umm aku...aku minta maaf karena kejadian tadi, yang membuat suasana di antara kita menjadi kaku," kata Sungmin sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa minta maaf, kau tidak perlu minta maaf," jawab Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin bingung. Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun menjadi lebih pendiam hari ini karena jijik melihat dirinya, sesama teman lelaki berciuman bukankah itu tidak wajar?

"Jika kau ingin meminta maaf, bukan karena kau menciumku. Tapi karena cara menciummu yang salah," lanjut Kyuhyun semakin membuat Sungmin tercengang tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuh mereka, kemudian tangannya yang besar itu meraih rahang Sungmin yang masih tercengang dengan mulut terbuka.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana cara berciuman yang benar," bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya matanya yang mengerjap bingung.

"Pejamkan matamu," Sungmin menurut, ia memejamkan matanya.

Dadanya berdebar ketika ia merasakan jempol Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya lembut. Semakin berdebar saat nafas Kyuhyun yang hangat membentur wajahnya. Aliran darah Sungmin seakan berhenti ketika bibir Kyuhyun menempel di bibirnya, Sungmin menghitungnya hingga hitungan ke tujuh dan bibir Kyuhyun masih menempel pada bibirnya, tidak ada pergerakan apapun. Sampai bibir Kyuhyun terbuka, meraup seluruh bibirnya, tubuh Sungmin melemas seakan coklat panas yang meleleh. Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin, Sungmin membuka matanya. Menyaksikan wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak berajarak dengan wajahnya, matanya terpejam menikmati kegiatan yang ia mulai sendiri.

Sungmin merasakan sensasi geli di perutnya, Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya menggunakan lidahnya. Memaksa membuka bibir Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya menurut. Membuat Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan posisi kepala berganti-ganti. Sungmin terlena sampai ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan menikmati cumbuan Kyuhyun di bibirnya.

Sungmin sudah lupa menghitung berapa detik ia dan Kyuhyun saling melumat, tangan Kyuhyun sudah menangkup wajah Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin tergantung di bahu Kyuhyun, sedang tangan lainnya mengelus kepala belakang Kyuhyun. Semua berjalan dengan begitu natural mengikuti keinginan hati. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bahkan melupakan kenyataan jika mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Mereka menghapus batasan apapun dan lebih fokus kepada kegiatan yang memabukkan seperti ini.

Hingga napas Sungmin tersengal, ia melepaskan ciumannya pada Kyuhyun, menjauhkan wajah mereka. Kyuhyun tidak melawan, ia tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang tertunduk dengan wajah merah padam. Ia mengelus bahu Sungmin, meraih dagu Sungmin untuk menatapnya.

"Sungmin-ah apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Kyuhyun, kali ini Sungmin mengutuk pertanyaan ini karena membuatnya semakin malu.

"Terasa baik," jawab Sungmin singkat, tetapi Kyuhyun tersenyum karena.

"Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Bohong!"

"Aku serius."

"Dari mana kau belajar ciuman?" dengan polos Sungmin bertanya, tetapi sebenarnya daritadi itulah yang ada di kepalanya saat Kyuhyun bisa menciumnya dengan hebat.

"Hanya dari film."

"Seharusnya anak seumur kita belum boleh menonton film seperti itu."

"Aku tidak peduli, asal kau tahu menciummu akan menjadi hobi baruku sekarang," kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Apa? Jadi ini bukan terakhir kalinya kau menciumku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan menjaga senyumnya yang menyebalkan di mata Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya kau tidak boleh begitu."

"Aku tidak mau, kataku!" Sungmin kemudian berdiri dan turun dari tribun, berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, aku akan mencium orang lain jika kau tidak mau!" teriak Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

Sungmin menoleh kepada Kyuhyun, dengan mata sengit penuh permusuhan. Mukanya memerah lagi, tapi Kyuhyun tahu itu bukan karena malu. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sudah sampai di tengah lapangan tenis sebelum berhenti oleh teriakan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau akan mencium orang lain?" tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun sudah di hadapannya.

"Mungkin saja iya, jika kau tidak mau. Karena kau tahu, aku ternyata sangat menyukai rasanya berciuman," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam, tetapi Kyuhyun tahu ia sedang marah. Tangannya perlahan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, ciuman sana dengan orang manapun sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli," dengan kesal Sungmin berbalik, berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun lagi.

Tetapi Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangannya, memaksanya berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menolak menatap Kyuhyun, ia hanya menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Aku tidak serius," kata Kyuhyun tidak dibalas apapun oleh Sungmin, ia tetap diam menunduk.

"Hei dengar, kau adalah ciuman pertamaku jika nanti aku berciuman dengan orang lain aku pasti akan tetap membayangkanmu, membandingkan rasanya dengan ciumanmu," jelas Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin menatapnya.

"Tetap saja kau jahat, kau menjadikanku bahan percobaan kemudian kau akan mencium orang lain?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan bisa lagi berciuman dengan siapapun selain denganmu mulai sekarang."

"Tetapi kita sama-sama lelaki, Kyuhyun. Berciuman itu hanya dilakukan oleh lelaki dan perempuan."

"Siapa bilang, film yang sering ku tonton sesama lelaki berciuman."

Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

"Kau menonton film seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tidak memusingkan itu.

"Dengar Sungmin, mau kau adalah lelaki atau perempuan aku tetap mau hanya dirimu. Asalkan itu kau Lee Sungmin," Sungmin terdiam, ia berpikir apakah ini artinya Kyuhyun menjadikannya kekasih, atau apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan berubah menjadi romantis?

CUPP

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Kemudian menyeret Sungmin pergi dari sana.

"Aku sudah lapar, ayo kembali ke asrama."

Sungmin menurut, sesaat ia menoleh ke belakang di tempat Kyuhyun mengecupnya tadi. Di tengah lapangan tenis, dengan sinar matahari senja yang emas kemerahan pasti siluet mereka sangat indah tadi. Sungmin tersenyum malu karenanya. Kemudian dengan langkah ringan, ia mengikuti Kyuhyun yang menggandeng lengannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, membuka ingatan masa lalu ternyata masih menyesakkan dadanya. Membuka matanya, Kyuhyun melepas pandangannya pada danau sekolah yang sepi. Mungkin bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan itu. Ia akan membolos hari ini, terlalu lemas jika harus mengikuti pelajaran. Atau mungkin ia bahkan kesulitan berdiri kini. Kyuhyun meraih foto kusut yang terjatuh di atas rumput, memandangnya lagi.

"Lee Sungmin," bisiknya seakan memanggil sosok kecil dengan gigi kelinci yang rapi dan pipi yang putih, senyumnya yang lebar membuat pipinya semakin terlihat menggemaskan di foto itu.

"Kau sudah pergi selama 2 tahun, dan itu baik untukku. Mengapa kau kembali lagi sekarang? Kau ingin membuat hidupku kembali berantakan?" lirih Kyuhyun, pandangannya sudah mengabur.

"Aku membencimu, membenci hingga ke dalam tulangku. Jangan membalikkan hatiku dengan mudah, kau tidak berhak atas itu. Aku harus selalu membencimu, jangan tersenyum padaku. Kau hanya perlu membenciku, maka aku akan tetap membencimu, Lee Sungmin," kali ini bukan hanya mengabur, tetapi mata Kyuhyun sudah basah oleh airmatanya.

Jauh di dalam hatinya Kyuhyun merasa kesakitan yang amat dalam. Bertahun-tahun ia bertahan sendiri, menutupi lukanya dengan kesombongannya sebagai ketua _black blade_. Aktivitasnya dipenuhi dengan aktivitas gank pembalap di tengah kegelapan. Tetapi ketika Sungmin datang, hanya sesaat membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Dan itu sudah meruntuhkan perlindungannya dari hati Kyuhyun sendiri. Lukanya terbuka lagi, masih terasa basah, dan nyerinya terasa hingga ke dalam jantung. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahannya, matanya tidak lagi basah. Mulutnya pun terisak, merintih berisi kesakitan di dalam hatinya. Tangisan ini bukan sebagai bentuk penyembuhan lukanya meski hanya sedikit, tangisan ini adalah bentuk pertahanan Kyuhyun yang mulai runtuh. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa bertahan akan kesakitannya.

Kyuhyun tersungkur, bahkan fisiknya juga tidak mampu menahan kesakitan di hatinya. Tubuhnya tergelung memeluk dirinya sendiri di atas rumput yang tumbuh liar di pinggir danau. Pikirannya terus membuka lembaran masa lalunya dengan detail, masa yang ingin ia hapus dari hidupnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun sadar, sejauh apapun ia menghindar ingatan itu tetap melekat di kepalanya, dan sakitnya terasa hingga ke ulu hatinya. Kyuhyun menangis, meratapi kelemahan dirinya, merasa kecewa pada dirinya yang ternyata tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa jika dihadapkan pada Lee Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun mungkin akan hilang kesadaran, saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan ribut. Mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kencang, dan menepuk pipinya berkali-kali. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyahuti panggilan itu, matanya sudah semakin berat ia juga tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bicara lah aku mohon," Kyuhyun bisa menangkap kecemasan dari orang yang memangku kepalanya.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin," rintih Kyuhyun susah payah, kemudian benar-benar hilang kesadaran.

**T B C**

Nah loh pingsan...nangis doang bisa pingsan? Namanya juga nangisin belahan jiwanya (eh maaf spoiler)

Nggak ada balapan di chapter ini ya, chapter depan juga kayaknya nggak ada balapan. Jadi 2 chapter saya mau flashback, chapter ini udah flashback seperti apa KyuMin di masa lalu. Chapter depan mungkin...*tiiiittt* spoiler lagi nanti.

Banyak yang kepikiran nggak, kok 14 tahun udah bisa ciuman kayak gitu? Kok umur segitu perasaannya udah dalem sedalem-dalemnya sampai bikin pingsan? Ya udah saya jawab meski kalian nggak nanya ya, untuk masalah ciuman Kyuhyun udah cerita dia bisa karena nonton film dan dia nggak bohong kok. Awalnya dia mau nyobain, tapi tau ciuman itu enak dia jadi eksplor deh. Lagian nggak pake belajar, ciuman juga udah pasti jago kalo cowok mah. Masalah perasaan udah dalem, itu gini ya. Di awal saya udah menggambarkan ketakutan Kyuhyun akan keluar dari zona nyamannya, jauh dari asisten 'pengasuh' pribadinya, nggak ada dua sahabat 'pengawal' nya, dan harus hidup mandiri meski asramanya tetep mewah. Jadi dengan kerapuhan ala anak manjanya itu, Kyuhyun butuh penopang. Udah ah segini aja spoiler lagi.

Banyak yang nanya masalah masa lalu Heechul dan Jungsoo ya? Nanti pasti ada, saya jawab pertanyaannya satu-satu.

Banyak yang request anggota SJ lengkap 15 member hadir disini? Nggak terima 15 member, bahkan prince manager pun saya jadiin sopirnya Kyuhyun hehehe. Jadi sebenarnya inspirasi fic ini datang waktu saya ngeliat everysing Sorry Sorry yang bergaya gangster, kata seorang senior tercinta saya (mama Cinta) juga untuk memperingati Sorry Sorry 5th anniversary 12 Maret nanti. Jadi kalo mau nurutin itu sebenarnya hanya ada 13 member, tetapi karena Henry semakin lucu akhir-akhir ini, Zhoumi juga udah bekerja terlalu keras untuk SJ jadi saya akan menghadirkan mereka segera. Meskipun saya belum menemukan HenMi bergaya gangster, kalo ada yang punya bisa mention saya ke akun twitter buat nambah inspirasi penggambaran karakter.

Saya senang karena readers lama saya akhirnya bisa menemukan fic baru saya, kangen banget tukar pendapat di kotak review kayak di DG ya? Jadi mari kita rajin berinteraksi seperti dulu. Dan selamat datang untuk readers baru, hallo kenalkan saya author baru, ibu rumah tangga, pekerja, jadi hanya bisa update seminggu sekali karena kesibukan, jangan protes ya? Terimakasih sudah sabar menunggu update dari saya.

Kebiasaan saya adalah membalas review satu persatu, meskipun ada puluhan review sekalipun. Tetapi kali ini saya mohon maaf nggak bisa bales, karena buru-buru laptop mau dibawa suami tugas ke luar kota. Saya updatenya juga buru-buru nyelesaiin hingga tengah malam demi readers saya. Maaf sekali bukan karena mengabaikan review kalian, tapi kondisinya benar-benar mendesak. Review kalian tidak percuma, saya selalu baca, jadi penyemangat, jadi bahan pertimbangan akan seperti apa saya bawa chapter depan, juga jadi penunjuk kalo KMS masih sopan baca fic ninggalin review bukan malah lari. Tapi kali ini kalo ngerasa saya jahat, boleh kok nggak review. Karena saya tau jadi reviewer itu juga sama susahnya dengan author, saya sedih harus mengabaikan review kalian apalagi yang panjang dan ngereview sepenuh hati. Aduh maaf ya, dan terimakasih banyak.

**2013/02/28**

**Twitter tercantum di Bio**


	4. Chapter 4

**HALF OF MY HEART**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Casts: Super Junior, Dongbangshinki, Sonyeosidae**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, little Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH, TYPO**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun (17 th)**

**Lee Sungmin (17 th)**

**Tan Hangeng (18 th)**

**Kim Youngwoon (18 th)**

**Kim Heechul ( 20 th)**

**Kim Kibum (17 th)**

**Park Jungsoo (20 th)**

**Shin Donghee (19 th)**

**Lee Hyukjae (17 th)**

**Kim Jongwoon (19 th)**

**Choi Siwon (18 th)**

**xxx**

**Chapter 4**

Selayaknya anak kecil yang mengenal makanan manis, semakin ia sering memakannya maka semakin cepat ia merasa bosan. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu, semakin ia sering mencium Sungmin, semakin manis ia rasakan, maka semakin ia merasa harus mencium Sungmin lagi sesering mungkin. Sungmin pun tidak menolak. Awalnya semua terasa aneh, bagi Sungmin sepasang sahabat tidak melakukan ciuman. Sungmin juga merasa salah, karena setahunya ciuman dilakukan oleh laki-laki dan wanita. Tetapi Kyuhyun menghapus semua keraguan di kepalanya, selalu berhasil membuat Sungmin tenggelam dan terlena oleh ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah..."

Sungmin yang sedang melamun sambil terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya menoleh kepada Kyuhyun, yang tadinya sibuk dengan bacaannya. Ini masih libur musim panas, membuat mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai kegiatan yang penting setiap harinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita atur ulang kamar kita, bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Dahi Sungmin mengerut lembut, bangkit dari berbaringnya.

"Kenapa kita harus mengatur ulang kamar?"

"Bosan, sejak tingkat 1 sama sekali tidak ada perubahan di kamar kita."

"Bukankah memang ada larangan untuk kita mengatur sendiri tata kamar kita?" tanya Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti.

Sungmin yakin, Kyuhyun bukannya tidak tahu jika akan ada pemeriksaan kamar setiap bulannya. Selain memeriksa jika ada barang terlarang di tiap kamar, petugas kamar juga memeriksa kebersihan dan kerapian kamar. Dan satu peraturan asrama yang ada, penghuni kamar tidak boleh mengubah tata letak kamar. Tetapi Kyuhyun sekarang mengajaknya menata ulang kamar mereka?

"Kau benar-benar sedang bosan ya?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menangkap maksud pertanyaan Sungmin kali ini.

"kau sedang sangat bosan hingga mencari pekerjaan dengan menata ulang kamar kita, iya kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sama sekali sedang tidak bosan. Aku hanya ingin menata kamar kita, jika kau tidak ingin membantuku aku akan melakukannya sendiri," putus Kyuhyun.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan mulai meraih meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengangkat dengan mudah dan memindahkannya di sudut ruangan yang sejajar dengan sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia berusaha menggeser lemari pakaian yang memisahkan ranjangnya dengan ranjang Sungmin, tetapi itu begitu berat. Sekuat apapun usaha Kyuhyun, ia tidak berhasil menggeser lemari itu berpindah dari tempatnya. Membuat Sungmin berdecak kesal, baru ingat jika Kyuhyun memang kepala batu. Apapun keinginannya maka ia akan berusaha mewujudkannya. Tetapi Sungmin juga tidak begitu tega membiarkan Kyuhyun kesusahan sendiri. Maka ia juga bangkit dari duduknya, membantu Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat sisi lemari yang lain. Kyuhyun memimpinnya untuk membawa lemari itu ke sudut lain, dekat dengan pintu masuk kamar mereka?

Ketika lemari sudah berada di posisi yang Kyuhyun inginkan, Kyuhyun beralih ke _single bed_ miliknya. Sungmin memandang tidak mengerti pada kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeret ranjangnya untuk menyatu dengan ranjang milik Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin yang masih berdiri di sebelah lemari yang baru saja mereka pindahkan.

"Hanya tidak suka tidur dengan diriku sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu sih?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab Sungmin, ia malah berbaring di atas ranjangnya kemudian tangannya melambai kepada Sungmin. Sungmin mendekat, tetap tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk ranjang Sungmin.

"Berbaring lah di ranjangmu sendiri," Sungmin menurut, melangkahi Kyuhyun ia berbaring di ranjang miliknya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya kepda tubuh Sungmin, Sungmin berjengit menjauh tetapi Kyuhyun menarik pinggangnya. Kemudian membawa Sungmin ke pelukannya. Berbeda dengan ciuman pertama mereka yang memberi sensasi geli pada perut Sungmin, merambat menjadi getaran menyenangkan di dadanya hingga menghilangkan akal di kepalanya. Rengkuhan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat dasar hatinya yang begitu dalam merasa nyaman luar biasa. Seakan ia sedang dijatuhkan di surga, tak ingin diusik oleh urusan duniawi apapun. Sungmin menemukan tempatnya pulang, di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa menampung sendiri rasa kebahagiaannya, dan Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Sungmin bergetar di pelukannya. Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin, tangannya menjauh hendak meraih lengan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin menahannya, seperti tidak mau melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti dan memeluk Sungmin lagi, kali ini ia merasakan getaran tubuh Sungmin semakin kuat hingga ia mendengar suara isakan dari arah dadanya. Sungmin menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" dan itu membuat Kyuhyun cemas.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, tetapi Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Sungmin menggeleng beberapa kali menggesek permukaan dadanya. Kyuhyun juga merasakan basah di dadanya, maka ia mengelus punggung Sungmin berusaha menenangkan teman sekamarnya itu. Hingga beberapa menit ke depan, posisi mereka sama sekali tidak berubah. Sampai Sungmin terlihat lebih tenang, Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepalanya, menjauhkan wajah Sungmin dari dadanya. Kyuhyun mendapati wajah Sungmin yang basah, dengan lembut ia menyeka airmata di seluruh wajah Sungmin. Mencium pipi dan puncak hidungnya, membuat mata Sungmin terpejam.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, hingga menangis begini menyedihkan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" bangkit dari berbaringnya, Sungmin duduk bersandar di dinding memeluk bantalnya.

Kyuhyun juga bangkit, duduk di hadapan Sungmin. Mengambil alih bantal yang dipeluk Sungmin, kemudian meraih jemari Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa, tapi dengan hanya dengan matanya, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang menawarkan tempat bercerita kepadanya. Mata yang tajam untuk orang awam itu, akan menjadi begitu lembut di hadapan Sungmin. Hanya kepada Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa seperti itu.

"Aku...mungkin ini terdengar melankolis, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan dipeluk seseorang seumur hidupku," lirih Sungmin, ia menunduk sibuk menatap permukaan tempat tidurnya.

"Kau serius? Maksudku setidaknya ibumu pernah memelukmu kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Ayahku memiliki pekerjaan yang beresiko, dari yang aku dengar ketika orangtuaku baru menikah keluarga ibuku sering mendapat teror dan ancaman pembunuhan. Membuat mereka harus keluar dari rumah keluarga ibuku, tetapi meskipun mereka berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal, mereka tetap mendapat teror bahkan sabotase pembunuhan. Sampai aku lahir, hidup kami sekeluarga pun belum bisa tenang," Sungmin menghela napas berat, sementara Kyuhyun masih setia mendengar ceritanya dengan jemari mereka yang bertaut.

"Hari ketika aku dilahirkan, seorang penyusup menyelinap ke kamar pasien ibuku dan menembaknya. Meskipun itu tidak tepat di bagian tubuh yang vital, dan hanya menyebabkan luka tetapi sangat membuat ayahku ketakutan. Dan mengirim ibuku ke Eropa, yang aku dengar ia berada di Swedia."

"Yang kau dengar? Kau tidak turut ibumu pindah ke Eropa?" tanya Kyuhyun dijawab gelengan oleh Sungmin.

"Tidak, ayahku menyembunyikanku. Memisahkan aku dengan ibuku untuk keselamatanku juga, meskipun aku tidak pernah bertemu ibuku," Kyuhyun dapat menangkap kesedihan di mata Sungmin, matanya sedikit berair.

"Hingga kini tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah anak seorang Lee Chunhwa," lanjut Sungmin.

"Kau bilang kau memiliki adik?" Sungmin mengangguk oleh pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Saat ayahmu menemui ibumu, dia tidak mengajakmu?"

"Tidak, karena dia tidak mau orang terlebih musuhnya tahu bahwa aku adalah anaknya. Dia tidak mau mebahayakanku. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan orangtuaku jika bukan mereka yang menghubungiku," Sungmin tertawa kencang, seakan itu adalah hal yang lucu. Tapi airmatanya mengalir, menuruni pipinya meski mulutnya tetap tertawa. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, lebih baik ia melihat Sungmin menangis daripada seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau dilahirkan di tengah keluarga seperti ini, alih-alih merasa diamankan aku malah merasa sedang dibuang oleh orangtuaku sendiri."

"Tidak bisa kah ayahmu berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan kembali menyatukan keluarga kalian?"

"Tidak, ia adalah spionase Korea Selatan untuk Korea Utara. Kabarnya ia adalah pemegang kunci rahasia tentang Korea Utara , China dan Rusia yang akan diserahkan kepada Amerika Serikat. Dia tidak akan bisa berhenti selain mati," Kyuhyun sontak melepas pelukannya kepada Sungmin, menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Kau sedang tidak menceritakan plot film James Bond kepadaku kan?" Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sungmin menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku serius, apa wajahku seperti sedang berbohong?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, maksudku aku pikir cerita tentang spionase dua negara Blok Barat dan Blok Timur, sabotase pembunuhan dan pengasingan hanya ada di film-film?"

"Tidak Kyuhyun-ah, ini nyata. Meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana gentingnya posisi keluargaku, tetapi ini nyata."

Sungmin menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Kyuhyun. Membiarkan hangat napas mereka beradu, sangat sulit menatap kedalaman mata Kyuhyun di posisi sedekat ini, maka Sungmin memejamkan matanya memilih merasakan keintimannya dengan Kyuhyun daripada melihatnya. Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin melakukan apapun yang ia ingin, hingga ia merasakan tangan hangat Sungmin membelai pipinya. Kyuhyun merasakan kenyamanan luar biasa, sentuhan Sungmin entah mengapa menjadi hal paling membahagiakan dan menenangkan untuknya. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, tetapi yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin berada di sisi Sungmin selama yang ia bisa.

Kyuhyun merasakan belaian tangan Sungmin di pipinya semakin intens, hingga ia mendengar napas Sungmin yang memberat. Sungmin mengecup bibirnya, hanya sebentar kemudian menempelkan pipi lembutnya ke pipi Kyuhyun, menggeseknya berkali-kali. Kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan kepala Sungmin yang jatuh di bahunya, terdengar napas teratur Sungmin di telinganya. Sungmin tertidur dengan wajah yang menghadap leher Kyuhyun, dan tangan yang memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, kemudian menidurkan Sungmin di atas bantalnya. Menyentil dahinya pelan, agar Sungmin tidak terbangun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidur setelah menciumku huh? Putri Tidur pun terbangun setelah dicium pangerannya, sedangkan kau malah tertidur setelah mencium pangeranmu," Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri sambil mengatur posisi Sungmin senyaman mungkin, kemudian ia turut berbaring dan memeluk Sungmin.

Memang inilah yang ia inginkan ketika mengubah tata kamarnya, agar ia bisa memeluk Sungmin di tidurnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan rencananya yang berhasil, kemudian tertidur mengikuti Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus berkembang sejak hari itu, menjadi semakin dekat, semakin tidak terpisahkan bahkan Sungmin pun tampak seperti Kyuhyun sekarang. Tidak suka saat melihat Kyuhyun berbicara ataupun dekat dengan siswa lain. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin memiliki rasa memiliki yang besar terhadap Kyuhyun. Meskipun mereka tidak menyatakan seperti apa status mereka, tetapi keintiman mereka otomatis membuat rasa memiliki mereka tumbuh menjadi besar setiap harinya. Sungmin mengenali itu seperti hubungan sepasang kekasih, persis seperti dalam drama yang sering ia tonton diruang santai. Meskipun sepasang kekasih yang ia lihat biasanya adalah terdiri dari lelaki dan wanita, sedangkan ia dan Kyuhyun sama-sama lelaki, Sungmin sudah tidak mengambil pusing tentang itu. Selama ia merasa menemukan tempat nyaman pada Kyuhyun, ia mempertahankan itu.

Kyuhyun pun merasakan perubahan pada dirinya, ia yang 2 tahun lalu masih anak manja yang tidak bisa lepas dari Hangeng dan Kangin serta pengasuhnya kini ia merasa harus dewasa untuk melindungi Sungmin. Kyuhyun paham bahwa dibalik sifat ceria dan mudah begaul yang dimiliki Sungmin, teman sekamarnya itu hanyalah sosok rapuh, tertutup dan sering merasa terbuang. Kyuhyun banyak belajar dari kepribadian Sungmin yang tersembunyi itu tentang bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Hal itu otomatis merubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa dan menjadi pelindung bagi Sungmin. Sosok yang sabar memeluk Sungmin kapanpun teman sekamarnya itu ingin menangis.

Tetapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, tepat ketika pengurus sekolah memanggil dirinya untuk menyampaikan kabar buruk. Kabar kematian Cho Han Byul, kakak perempuannya. Kyuhyun hilang akal saat itu juga, merasa tubuhnya tidak berpijak di bumi. Hingga ia terbangun di tempat tidurnya, disambut dengan wajah cemas Sungmin. Pikiran Kyuhyun benar-benar kosong saat itu, meskipun Sungmin memeluknya hingga mencium bibirnya dengan dalam, Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Hingga ia menyadari satu-satunya kakak perempuannya, yang begitu dekat dengannya meski umur mereka berjarak 8 tahun, meninggal tanpa tahu sebabnya. Kyuhyun menangis hingga menggigil, hatinya terluka begitu dalam. Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memeluk Kyuhyun, menguatkan Kyuhyun meskipun hatinya juga sakit melihat Kyuhyun berantakan seperti ini.

Sungmin terus memeluk Kyuhyun, tidak sekalipun menjauhkan tubuh mereka sampai pengurus asrama mengabarkan bahwa Jung Hoon telah datang untuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit merapikan penampilan Kyuhyun, menyeka airmata yang membasahi wajahnya, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan manis.

"Kau harus kuat, Han Byul _noona_ pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Kau harus menjadi kuat untuk orangtuamu Kyuhyun-ah, karena kau adalah satu-satunya anak lelaki mereka. Jika kau sakit kau cukup datang padaku, tapi aku mohon di depan orangtuamu kau harus kuat. Mereka pasti sangat terluka saat ini, kau mengerti kan?" bisik Sungmin tepat di hadapan wajah Kyuhyun yang hampir menempel dengan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, airmatanya masih mengalir.

"Aku pergi," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun seperti mengucapkan perpisahan kepadanya, dan ia tidak sadar airmatanya juga mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kembalilah setelah semua selesai," pinta Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun, kemudian melepasnya pergi. Tanpa Sungmin tahu, itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia bsia memeluk dan mencium Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Han Byul meninggal karena bunuh diri, batinnya menjerit pilu. Lebih menyesakkan lagi ketika ia tahu alasan kakak perempuannya itu bunuh diri, Han Byul yang akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan sang kekasih harus mendapati kekasihnya bercumbu dengan temannya sendiri. Itu terdengar seperti permasalahan biasa, tetapi terdengar tidak wajar ketika calon kakak iparnya berselingkuh dengan teman sesama prianya. Tunangan Han Byul adalah seorang gay, ketika Han Byul mengetahui itu hidupnya serasa hancur. Kakak perempuannya itu merasa hubungannya dengan sang kekasih yang sudah berjalan sejak mereka di bangku sekolah tingkat atas itu dibangun di atas kebohongan. Denganj fakta bahwa sang kekasih tidak pernah mencintainya. Setidaknya itu yang Kyuhyun tahu dari surat yang ditinggalkan Han Byul di hari kematiannya.

Ia sudah hidup di asrama selama 2 tahun, tanpa pulang ke rumah keluarganya sedikit pun. Tetapi ketika ia kembali, ia menemukan suasana duka yang kental di rumahnya. Ibunya yang biasanya memanjakannya, yang paling menangis kencang ketika ia berangkat ke asrama, sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ibunya sibuk meratapi kepergian kakak perempuannya, menjerit mengutuk kekasih kakaknya, dan lebih dari itu ibunya sibuk memaki kaum gay yang membuat anak perempuannya seperti ini daripada memeluk Kyuhyun. Tidak berbeda dengan ayahnya, yang juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. Duka ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa tersisih, orangtuanya sama sekali tidak membutuhkan pelipur lara dari satu-satunya anak mereka yang tertinggal. Dan semua ini karena calon kakak iparnya yang gay.

Kyuhyun tercenung oleh pikirannya sendiri. Gay. Kata itu tiba-tiba melekat di otaknya. Jika calon kakak iparnya yag bercumbu dengan temannya sesama pria disebut gay, maka harus disebut apa ia yang juga bercumbu dan berpelukan dengan Sungmin? Bukankah ia juga sama dengan calon kakak iparnya itu? Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Saat itu di pemakaman kakaknya, semua mata sedang menatapnya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa ia sedang terhakimi. Tanpa sadar bahwa sebenarnya ini adalah gilirannya memberi sambutan pelepasan pada jenazah Han Byul, sementara ia hanya terdiam membuat semua orang di pemakaman menatapnya.

.

.

.

"Aku seorang gay, aku sama dengan kaum yang membuat Han Byul _noona_ bunuh diri, dan aku sama dengan orang yang dimaki oleh _eomma_," bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa jijik dan benci pada dirinya sendiri, meskipun ini sudah sebulan sejak kematian kakaknya. Dan ia sudah kembali ke asrama setelah seminggu kematian kakaknya. Di saat bersamaan ia juga merasa sedih dan merasa kehilangan karena sejak hari kematian kakaknya, ia memutuskan tidak lagi melakukan kontak fisik dengan Sungmin. Itu akan sulit ia lakukan jika meskipun ia menghindari Sungmin, tetapi anak itu masih leluasa memeluk dan menciumnya seperti biasa. Maka sejak awal ia kembali ke asrama, ia mulai menghindari Sungmin. Tidak lagi berbicara dengannya, dan lebih sering pergi dengan teman lain. Ia memang sedih dan kehilangan kehangatan Sungmin, tetapi ia harus melakukan itu semata-mata untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya di hadapan arwah kakaknya yang mungkin sedang mengawasi ia dari atas sana.

Sungmin bukannya tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun sedang menghindarinya, sejak awal Kyuhyun kembali ke asrama, teman sekamarnya itu tidak menyapanya dan menghindari menatap matanya. Bahkan ketika Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun ketika tidur, Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dari tubuhnya. Hingga keesokan harinya Kyuhyun kembali menata ulang kamar mereka menjadi seperti semua, Kyuhyun memisahkan kembali ranjang miliknya dengan milik Sungmin.

Awalnya Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun hanya sedang berduka dan membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Tetapi lama kelamaan Sungmin mengenali kebiasaan baru Kyuhyun, ia hanya akan kembali ke kamar mereka untuk mandi dan tidur saja, lebih dari itu dia selalu bersama Changmin, teman sekelas mereka. Seingatnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah dekat dengan Changmin, meskipun mereka satu klub di klub robotik tetapi Kyuhyun bukan tipe anak yang suka bicara dan berbasa-basi dengan siswa lain. Membuatnya terlihat aneh jika sekarang Kyuhyun lebih sering terlihat bersama dengan Changmin daripada Sungmin, yang dulu bahkan tidak ia ijinkan untuk dekat dengan siapapun.

"Hallo Cacao, apa kabar?" Sungmin menyapa anak anjing yang baru ia temukan beberapa hari lalu, beruntung petugas kebersihan asrama mengijinkannya untuk menyimpan Cacao di gudang belakang asrama. Anjing kecil berbulu coklat itu berlari mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa senang ketika Cacao memutari kakinya dengan lucu dan antusias, membuatnya gemas hingga menggendongnya. Anjing itu begitu mungil, menjilat pipi Sungmin hingga basah. Meskipun begitu Sungmin berteriak kesenangan sama sekali tidak merasa risih.

"Cacao hentikan itu, kau membuat wajahku basah," sergah Sungmin, tetapi Cacao masih menjilati wajah Sungmin.

"Cacao, berhenti kataku," terpaksa Sungmin menjauhkan Cacao dari wajahnya.

Sungmin tertawa ketika seakan ia melihat Cacao cemberut di hadapannya. Dengan lembut ia menggelitiki leher Cacao, kemudian duduk di atas rumput dengan memangku Cacao.

"Kau itu seperti Cho Kyuhyun, kau tahu? Ia juga sekali mencium wajahku, meskipun aku bilang berhenti ia tidak akan berhenti kecuali karena kemauannya," Sungmin terkekeh seakan Cacao dapat memahami ceritanya.

"Tetapi itu dulu, Kyuhyun sekarang tidak pernah menciumku, ia bahkan tidak mau lagi berbicara lagi denganku," suara Sungmin berubah sedih dan lirih, tangannya mengelus bulu Cacao dengan lemah.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi berbicara denganku? Apakah aku membuat kesalahan? Cacao katakan kepadaku, apa kesalahanku?" hanya sepi yang menyambut pertanyaan Sungmin.

Kemudian ia tertawa kencang, merasa bodoh menanyakan hal itu kepada Cacao. Bukankah ia baru menemukan Cacao beberapa yang lalu, tentu saja ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Bodoh, aku tidak seharusnya mengajakmu membicarakan hal yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Bukankah aku juga sering terbuang, harusnya aku sudah terbiasa bukan?" Sungmin tertawa sambil mengangkat Cacao ke depan wajahnya lagi, tetapi berbeda dengan tadi Cacao sudah tidak menjilati wajahnya lagi.

"Baiklah kita bermain saja, kita jogging ya? Mulai sekarang kau menjadi pengganti Kyuhyun yang dulu juga suka menemaniku jogging," Sungmin meletakkan Cacao di rumput, kemudian ia mulai berlari, berkali-kali memanggil Cacao agar anjing kecil itu mengejarnya.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin duduk tadi, Kyuhyun muncul dengan wajah sedih. Melihat Sungmin yang tertawa sendiri, mengeluh dan menumpahkan kesediannya kepada anjing kecil itu membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas janjinya untuk selalu menemani Sungmin, untuk menghilangkan rasa terbuang pada diri Sungmin, tapi kini dia satu-satunya orang yang tengah membuang Sungmin.

Sungmin bukannya tidak pernah mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara, tentang mengapa ia menghindari teman sekamarnya itu. Sungmin juga tidak jarang tidur larut hanya untuk menunggu Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar mereka. Kyuhyun memang sengaja menghabiskan harinya di kamar Changmin, ia menunggu Sungmin tertidur baru akan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Biasanya Sungmin sudah tertidur pukul 10, tetapi malam itu bahkan hampir tengah malam ketika Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Dan Sungmin masih terjaga, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan mata yang memerah dan lingkaran hitam membingkainya. Sungmin menahan kantuknya untuk menunggu Kyuhyun malam itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau baru kembali?" sapa Sungmin malam itu, Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati Sungmin yang sepertinya sengaja menunggunya. Tetapi dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya, menghiraukan sapaan Sungmin dan mengambil piyamanya kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

Sungmin amsih menunggu Kyuhyun hingga keluar kamar mandi.

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Sungmin, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap membisu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berbicara denganku lagi?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia sibuk merapikan tempat tidurnya kemudian berbaring. Sungmin berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku boleh tidur disini?" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, menatap Sungmin dengan kesal.

"Lee Sungmin, kau sudah besar jangan merengek seperti anak kecil. Aku lelah, kau tahu? Jangan mengangguku," Sungmin tersentak dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar dingin. Seingatnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbicara seperti ini kepadanya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu," lirih Sungmin dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Menjauhlah, kembali ke tempat tidurmu," perintah Kyuhyun, kemudian ia menutup wajahnya kembali dengan bantalnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sungmin kecuali kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Malam itu, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu terakhir kalinya Sungmin berbicara kepadanya. Sejak hari itu Kyuhyun ingat Sungmin sudah tidak lagi mengajaknya berbicara, menatap wajahnya atau mencari keberadaannya lewat teman-temannya. Kyuhyun merasa sedih, tetapi ia pikir inilah yang ia mau, Sungmin juga menjauhinya. Hingga tidak membuat mereka menjadi pasangan gay yang terlihat kotor dan menjadi pengganggu orang-orang yang terlihat lurus.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah tidak lagi sendiri, begitulah yang Kyuhyun dengar. Dulu memang hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh menempel Sungmin kemana pun bocah manis itu pergi. Tetapi beberapa lama kemudian Sungmin sering terlihat sendiri, sementara Kyuhyun lebih sering bersama Changmin. Tetapi hari itu Kyuhyun benar-benar menyaksikan sendiri tentang rumor yang beredar di luar sana, bahwa Sungmin sudah tidak sendiri lagi. Ada siswa baru yang menempeli Sungmin, seperti ia yang mengikuti Sungmin kemana pun dulu.

Ia lah Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun mengenalnya dari majalah fashion yang sering dibaca oleh Sungmin. Sungmin dulu bahkan sering memuji Siwon di hadapannya. Ia bercerita bahwa model yang berwajah tampan dan tubuhnya sudah terbentuk layaknya lelaki dewasa itu sebenarnya hanyalah setahun lebih tua dari mereka, meskipun sekolahnya setingkat dengan mereka. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh cerita tetang Siwon dari Sungmin saat itu. Hingga kini ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sungmin sedang menghabiskan sore yang hangat di musim semi dengan lelaki tampan yang ada di majalah fashion Sungmin itu. Mereka terlihat ceria, bercanda lepas dengan Cacao yang terlihat semakin besar. Sesekali Siwon terlihat menggoda Sungmin, kemudian menggoda Cacao, membuat Sungmin terpingkal. Sungmin sudah melupakan dirinya, itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Kyuhyun hanya mendiamkannya selama sebulan lebih, dan Sungmin sudah menghapus sosoknya kemudian menggantinya dengan Siwon. Itu yang Kyuhyun yakini, dan menyakiti hatinya.

Sungmin sudah benar-benar tidak menganggapnya ada, setiap mereka sedang ada di dalam kamar secara bersamaan Sungmin pasti sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Kemudian tidak lama Siwon akan datang, dan membawa Sungmin keluar bersamanya. Selalu seperti itu setiap hari. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menemukan dirinya sendiri ada di mata Sungmin. Sudah tidak ada lagi Sungmin yang memandangnya penuh harap, agar ia berpaling lagi kepada Sungmin, dan mereka kembali bersama lagi. Dua bulan sejak Kyuhyun mendiamkan Sungmin, Sungmin sudah resmi tidak ada lagi bersamanya. Sungmin bahkan sudah dua malam ini tidak kembali ke kamar mereka. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bagimana kesepian yang dirasakan Sungmin di malam-malam teman sekamarnya itu menunggunya kembali ke kamar mereka. Kyuhyun ingin marah dan sakit hati, tetapi ia merasa tidak berhak untuk itu karena ini yang ia mau.

TOK TOK

Kyuhyun sedang diam, melamun sambil mengamati tempat tidur Sungmin. Mengingat lagi hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Sungmin di kamar ini. Merutuki dalam hatinya bahwa ia sendiri yang menghancurkan kebersamaan mereka. Tetapi kematian Han Byul begitu menghantuinya ketika ia melepaskan perasaannya untuk Sungmin.

TOK TOK

Terdengar lagi suara ketukan, Kyuhyun pikir itu pasti bukan Sungmin. Karena jika Sungmin pasti ia langsung masuk kamar selama ia memiliki kunci kamar mereka, bukan malah mengetuk pintunya. Maka Kyuhyun berdiri, beranjak membuka pintu kamarnya untuk tamunya. Ia mendapati wajah seorang anak perempuan seusianya ketika Kyuhyun telah membuka pintunya. Dahinya berkerut, tidak ingat kapan ada peraturan yang mengijinkan anak perempuan untuk masuk ke dalam asrama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh tanya.

Anak perempuan di depannya membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hallo, aku Kwon Yuri.," Kyuhyun mengingat ini adalah Yuri sahabat Sungmin, yang sepertinya sudah lama sejak terakhir ia melihat anak perempuan ini mengunjungi Sungmin. Tetapi bagaimana bisa ia bahkan berada di depan kamarnya dan Sungmin saat ini?

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Maksudku anak perempuan sama sekali tidak diijinkan untuk masuk ke area kamar asrama," tanya Kyuhyun.

Kwon Yuri membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Petugas asrama mengantarkanku kemari untuk mengambil barang-barang Sungmin _oppa_."

"Mengambil barang Sungmin?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung sekarang.

"Iya, karena Sungmin _oppa_ sedang ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Aku membutuhkan barang-barang keperluannya dan beberapa pakaiannya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit," jawab Yuri sopan.

"Rumah sakit?"

"Benar, Sungmin _oppa _sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sejak dua hari lalu."

Darah Kyuhyun seakan berhenti mengalir, wajahnya memucat. Sungmin sakit? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menemukan keanehan pada Sungmin, seingatnya juga Sungmin tidak memiliki riwayat sakit apa-apa, setidaknya selama mereka dekat. Tapi sekarang tiba-tiba Sungmin sakit, hingga membuatnya dirawat di rumah sakit?

Kyuhyun berlari melewati Yuri, tidak sabar untuk menunggu lift Kyuhyun berlari turun melalui tangga darurat. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanya ingin melihat keadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak memperhitungkan dengan apa ia menuju rumah sakit. Beruntung ia melihat mobil _laundry_ asrama yang sepertinya akan meninggalkan asrama, Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri sang pengemudi yang sudah menghidupkan mesinnya.

"_Ahjussi_ bolehkan aku turut denganmu hingga ke rumah sakit?" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat ijin keluar dari asrama?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu serta denganku kalau begitu."

"_Ahjussi_ aku mohon, teman sekamarku tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah sakit. Aku akan mengurus perijinanku besok, aku mohon," dengan penuh harap Kyuhyun meminta pertolongan untuk menumpang mobil _laundry_ milik asrama.

Pengemudi mobil itu menatap Kyuhyun, terlihat berpikir menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya atau tidak. Melihat kesungguhan Kyuhyun dan raut putus asa di wajahnya, sopir itu pun sebenarnya tidak sampai hati menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan melibatkanku jika kau mendapat masalah bukan?" pengemudi itu memastikan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, karena ini berhubungan dengan profesioanlitasnya sebagai sopir.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. Membuat sang sopir membuka kursi penumpang mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tahu tentang larangan berlari di koridor rumah sakit, karena itu akan menimbulkan keributan. Sehingga membuatnya berjalan dengan cepat menahan kakinya untuk berlari dan mengatur untuk sesunyi mungkin. Kyuhyun butuh untuk cepat-cepat bertemu Sungmin, ia hanya ingin memastikan Sungmin baik-baik saja. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak sedang dalam kondisi terbaik, setidaknya ia dapat menyapa Sungmin, menyampaikan kepedulian entah sebagai teman sekamar atau orang yang menyayangi Sungmin.

Petugas lobby rumah sakit menunjukkan dimana tempat Sungmin dirawat, sembari berjalan Kyuhyun mengatur kata-kata untuk menyapa Sungmin. Bagaimanapun ini sudah lebih dari dua bulan sejak terakhir mereka berbicara, tentu saja ia merasa canggung. Kyuhyun telah sampai di depan kamar Sungmin, tetapi ia tidak langsung masuk menemui Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun dapat melihat melalui kaca pintu bahwa Sungmin tengah tertidur dengan tenang dan sendirian di dalam sana. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda berubah menjadi pucat, meski terlihat tenang sebenarnya Kyuhyun dapat menangkap keletihan pada wajah Sungmin. Alisnya terlihat berkerut, seakan Sungmin sedang berpikir dalam tidurnya. Batin Kyuhyun bertanya apa yang membuat Sungmin seperti mempunyai beban yang begitu berat?

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah berada di kenop pintu kamar Sungmin, menimbang apakah ia harus masuk sekarang atau menunggu Sungmin terbangun. Karena sepertinya Sungmin sangat membutuhkan istirahat, sementara Kyuhyun sangat ingin melihat Sungmin dari dekat. Atau bahkan jika bisa, Kyuhyun ingin meminta maaf kepada Sungmin karena mendiamkannya selama ini. Kyuhyun berjanji akan mengembalikan hubungan mereka seperti semula jika Sungmin bersedia memaafkannya. Ia sudah menyingkirkan egonya menjadi orang lurus, karena sebenarnya dasar hatinya tidak dapat mengelak ia mencintai Sungmin. Jika dengan mencintai Sungmin ia menjadi tidak normal, ia rela menjalaninya. Kesulitan apapun asal ia tanggung asal Sungmin bisa kembali bersamanya. Maka Kyuhyun membulatkan tekadnya, ia memutar kenop pintu kamar Sungmin ketika ia mendengar suara menghentikannya.

"Yah! Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara yang meneriakinya dengan suara yang ditekan untuk sepelan mungkin.

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang sedang menuding kepadanya, wajahnya terlihat waspada seakan Kyuhyun memiliki niat buruk kepada Sungmin di dalam sana. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menghadapi Siwon.

"Aku teman sekamar Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik, ia bahkan memutari Kyuhyun m

Ngamati jika Kyuhyun membawa barang-barang yang mencurigakan.

"Apa sih?" Kyuhyun luar biasa dengan tingkah Siwon.

"Maaf tapi petugas asrama hanya memberikan ijin kepadaku untuk menjaga Sungminnie, apa kau jugamendapat ijin?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Kyuhyun berdecih mendengar bagaimana manisnya Siwon memanggil Sungmin. Apakah mereka pasangan? Prasangkan ini membuat darah Kyuhyun mendidih, tetapi ia menahan dirinya.

"Mendapat ijin atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu selama aku teman sekamar Sungmin. Aku bebas mengunjunginya kapanpun."

Siwon menggeleng dengan kencang.

"Tidak, tidak. Sungmin tidak bisa dikunjungi sembarangan orang."

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia meraih kerah kemeja Siwon, meremasnya dengan wajah memerah penuh kemarahan.

"Apa maksudmu sembarangan orang hah?"

Siwon tersenyum, tetapi itu terlihat seperti senyum licik bagi Kyuhyun. Siwon berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, kemudian merapikan penampilannya dengan gaya yang menyebalkan menurut Kyuhyun.

"Siapapun yang mengunjungi Sungmin harus mendapat ijin dari pengurus asrama. Ckk bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kamar Sungmin sih? Aku pikir area ini disterilkan," Siwon menggerutu. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kau tahu, harusnya ada petugas kepolisian di lobby yang memeriksa siapapun pengunjung Sungmin. Untuk memastikan Sungmin aman dan tidak ada penyusup," seakan mengerti, Siwon menerangkan itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus ada petugas kepolisian?"

Siwon menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab Kyuhyun.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha mencelakai Sungmin, selama ini berhasil digagalkan. Tetapi 2 hari lalu ada seseorang yang memberikan minuman beracun kepada Sungmin, dan disini lah ia berada kini."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna.

"Sungmin diracuni?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan.

"Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung, tapi demi keselamatan Sungmin kau harus melapor kepada petugas kepolisian di depan sana untuk bisa mengunjungi Sungmin. Aku pikir kau juga harus mendapat ijin dari petugas asrama sebelum mendapat ijin dari petugas kepolisian," terang Siwon.

"Lagipula Sungmin sedang beristirahat, ia baru bisa tidur sejak 2 hari lalu. Hanya berikan ia waktu, okay?" lanjut Siwon.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun selain menuruti, ia hendak berbalik ketika Siwon menghentikannya.

"Kau bilang teman sekamar Sungmin? Apa kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, penasaran bagaimana Siwon tahu namanya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah berkenalan dengan Siwon.

"Benar itu kau ternyata, aku sering melihatmu mengamati kami, aku dan Sungmin, setiap kami bersama dari kejauhan. Apa kau menyukai Sungmin?"

Alis Kyuhyun menyatu merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Siwon. Anak ini terlalu banyak ingin tahu tentangnya.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun jengah.

Siwon terkekeh.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku memperingatkan kepadamu. Jika kau memang menyukai Sungmin, kau hanya perlu melihatnya dari jauh seperti biasanya. Karena Sungminnie adalah milikku," jawab Siwon dengan nada sarat ancaman. Siwon tidak menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, ia membuka pintu kamar Sungmin yang ternyata ada kunci khusus.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat Siwon menaruh barang-barangnya di atas meja di sebelah ranjang Sungmin. kyuhyun bahkan dapat melihat Siwon yang seperti sedang menyapa Sungmin meski anak itu tertidur. Kyuhyun terpaku saat melihat Siwon mencium dahi Sungmin dengan lembut, kemudian beralih mencium kedua pipi Sungmin dan puncak hidungnya. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika terlihat Kyuhyun hampir mencium bibir Sungmin. tangannya mengepal kencang, kebencian di hatinya menyala. Ia tidak tahu kebencian ini untuk siapa, untuk dirinya yang menjadi satu-satunya perusak hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Untuk Sungmin yang menyerah akan dirinya, atau untuk Siwon yang kini telah memiliki Sungmin dan leluasa menciumnya di dalam sana. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, pergi dari depan kamar Sungmin dan bersumpah tidak akan menghubung-hubungkan lagi dirinya dengan Sungmin..

.

.

.

Ketika Sungmin kembali ke asrama, ia menemukan kamarnya yang terlihat kosong. Ia hanya menemukan barang-barang dan buku miliknya sendiri. Ia tidak menemukan barang Kyuhyun sedikit pun. Ia bahkan memeriksa lemari yang ia gunakan bersama Kyuhyun, ia pun tidak bisa menemukan pakaian Kyuhyun tertata berdampingan dengan miliknya di sana. Sungmin berlari keluar, bertanya tentang Kyuhyun kepada siapapun yang ia temui di koridor asrama. Tetapi semua yang Sungmin temui seperti menghindar, tidak mau mengatakan apapun tentang Kyuhyun. Ketika akhirnya ia kembali ke sekolah, ia tahu Kyuhyun telah benar-benar mendorongnya pergi, tanpa Sungmin tahu apa kesalahannya.

Kyuhyun mengajukan permohonan untuk pindah kamar hari dimana ia pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Sungmin dirawat. Memutuskan akan menghapus memori tentang Sungmin dan tidak akan menyisakannya sedikit pun. Siapapun yang menanyakan tentang Sungmin kepadanya, Kyuhyun dengan terang-terangan menyatakan ia tidak mengenal Sungmin. Selama mereka sudah tidak lagi bersama, Kyuhyun menghindari topik tentang Sungmin. Semua siswa pun tahu bahwa hubungan persahabatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah putus, dan lebih dari itu Kyuhyun terlihat membenci apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin dan siapapun yang menyebut nama Sungmin di depannya. Membuat semua siswa tidak berani menyandingkan nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lagi.

Seminggu setelah itu, Sungmin tidak pernah lagi muncul di asrama dan sekolah. Padahal ujian kelulusan akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi. Bersamaan dengan Sungmin, Siwon pun juga tidak lagi terlihat di sekolah. Yang mereka dengar Sungmin dan Siwon pindah ke luar negeri bersama. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat tidak peduli tentang keluarnya Siwon dan Sungmin dari sekolah dan asrama mereka. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia menyimpan luka yang terus membesar dari hari ke hari, terus berdarah hingga mengakar, menimbulkan trauma di hatinya tanpa ia sadari. Kejiwaannya terguncang, meskipun dari luar Kyuhyun terlihat baik-baik saja. Hanya Changmin yang tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Ia yang sekamar dengan Kyuhyun semenjak Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya bersama Sungmin, paling tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun menangis setiap hari dan insomnia setiap malam. Changmin juga sering mendapati Kyuhyun seperti sedang berhalusinasi mengobrol bersama Sungmin. Changmin tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka, sedalam apa perasaan mereka, yang ia tahu Kyuhyun terluka begitu dalam dan buruknya ia menyimpan semua sendiri sementara berlaku biasa di depan semua orang.

Changmin juga menjadi saksi bagaimana Kyuhyun membaik dari hari ke hari ketika penjaga sekolah memberikan anjing kecil berbulu coklat gelap kepada Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya mendengar anjing itu bernama Cacao, tanpa tahu ada cerita apa yang dibawa anjing itu. Di setiap waktu senggang yang Kyuhyun miliki, tidak ada hal lain yang ia lakukan selain menghabiskannya bersama Cacao. Bermain, berbicara, jongging dan bercanda bersama Cacao. Sejak itu Changmin sudah tidak pernah menemukan Kyuhyun menangis dan mengalami insomnia setiap malamnya.

**T B C**

It's too late, I'm sorry, so sorry. Bahkan banyak yang mention kenapa saya nggak update setiap Sabtunya. Ada reviewer yang nyadar, kalo laptop saya dibawa suami ke luar kota berarti updatenya bakal telat dong? Iya tapi harusnya juga nggak setelat ini. Saya minta maaf, sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena saya tidak bisa me-manage waktu dengan baik hingga ini terlambat sekali. Ini murni kesalahan saya, maaf mengecewakan kalian tapi saya nggak akan menelantarkan ini kok saya akan menyelesaikannya sesuai komitmen saya. Hanya saya harus membagi waktu antara menjadi istri, ibu, pekerja, makhluk sosial dan fangirl, setuju?

Okey jadi flashback KyuMin saya akhiri sampai disini. Masih ada flashback Heechul dan Leeteuk ya? Baiklah kita tunggu sampai KyuMin settle dengan permasalahan masing-masing baru bahas Heechul dan Leeteuk. Sebenarnya fic ini sangat rumit selama ini melibatkan banyak cast yang penting, tapi ya udahlah mari kita selesaikan pelan-pelan ya. Semoga nggak sampe saya melahirkan aja 5 bulan lagi hahahah

Kakaknya Kyuhyun sengaja pake OC ya, nggak tega abisnya pake Cho Ara bunuh diri karena tunangannya selingkuh. boleh yaa..

Oia Kyuhyun nangis sampe pingsan terdengar aneh nggak sih, lebay nggak? Hahahah tapi kalo kita ngamatin ama yang terjadi sama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selama di SS3 Nanjing, itu nggak akan lebay kok. Itu Kyuhyun nangis terus kabarnya pingsan saya ngambilnya dari moment di SS3 Nanjing, ayoo cari sendiri ayooooo.

**REALLY BIG THANKS TO:**

**Nova137: **Sungmin ninggalin Kyu karena apa, nanti dibahas lagi ya? Just wait n see

**Danactebh: **okey sippo

**Colywinejoy: **ahh yang terakhir ya chap 3 ya, nanti deh dikeluarin itu siapa di chap 5

**Santiyani febby:** saya lagi mikir-mikir gimana caranya biar Kyuhyun sehat-sehat aja pas tau kalo Sungmin yang ngalahin dia selama ini heheh

**Littlecupcake noona:** aahhh kamu banyak nanya ya, beberapa terjawab disini beberapa saya jawab sambil jawab. Untuk tahu sih batas cinta dan benci itu tipis, kita bisa benci karena cinta sebenarnya. Jadi Kyuhyun bisa benci banget sama Sungmin karena dia cinta.

**Sitara1083:** hallo kamu baru menemukan ff baruku ya? Selamat memgikuti ya?

**Riesty137:** semoga terjawab penasarannya di sini ya

**Bebek:** Kyuhyun trauma tuh kata Changmin, makanya nggak mau kenal sama Sungmin. Sungminnya juga innocent sih, nggak tau salahnya apa. jadi yang salah adalah (?) heheheh

**Trytofindlieta:** iya sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu itu Sungminnya (?) kok, cuma ada sebab kenapa dia nggak mau mengenal Sungmin lagi.

**Arvita kim:** Kyuhyunnya tau kok tau hahaha

**NAP217:** thanks thanks

**BunnyEvilKim:** sebenarnya Kyuhyun inget Sungmin kok, Cuma pyra-pura nggak kenal. Jadi pas liat foto Sungmin, dia jadi inget lagi kebenciannya gitu adek

**GaemGyu137: **aku juga lagi nebak jangan-jangan Sungmin anaknya Menteri Pertahanan hahahah ya udah kamu udah pinter nggak pake maksa saya jawab ya

**Gyufaild:** sebentar Vincent law itu siapa lagi, ada hubungannya sama Vincent Lee-nya Kyuhyun? Hahahah

**Coffeewie137:** pas awal ketemu di SMA bukan nggak kenal sih, tapi Kyuhyun sengaja nggak mau kenal sama Sungmin, jadi gitu deh musuhan

**HKY:** aawwhh makasih juga, dikritik boleh kok

**Karen Kouzuki:** hehehe hobinya Kyuhyun banyak sih kalo kena Sungmin pokoknya

**reaRelf:** kok bisa benci ya Kyuhyunnya? Pasti jawabnya ohhh gitu toh

**SsungMine:** official pair ya? Aduh gimana ya, saya sukanya crack sebenrnya hahah tapi di ff ini saya official in kok

**Thania Lee:** Udha terjawab kan penasarannya Thania, tinggal Yuri nih jadi peer saya. Dan iya sebenarnya kebanyakan karakter saya ambil dari kebiasaan kelakuan mereka di real life kok

**Qie andriani:** hallo aduh maaf ya, kamu salah satu yang mention aku kan. Telat banget maaf ya

**Babychoi137:** nggak dong, sebenarnya ini laptop pribadi saya tapi 2 minggu lalu laptop suami rusak jadi dia pake laptop saya. Kalo dilarang nggak mungkin bisa nyelesaiin DG kan?

**Chossi:** Sungmin nggak nerd kok, Cuma penampilannya sedikit jadul, english style kayak Daniel Radcliffe deh

**Nw kim 37:** aahh kamu amsih sekolah ya? Iya boleh panggil bunda kok, karena saya ibu-ibu

**12chaaan:** bukan 2308 itu tanggal pertama minidrama KyuMin ditayangkan, jadi kalo kita kenal **137 is JoyDay** itu artinya hari shippernya, kalo **238 is KyuMin Day** itu harinya otpnya. Kalo 238 terus 8-nya ditambahin satu jadi Kyuhyun's Day loh ahh sudahlah

**Cho love 94:** iya real deh

**L137:** iyaa makasih dan tungguin dengan sabar ya

**Park Heeni:** iya bener, jadi Kyuhyun Cuma pura-pura nggak kenal sama Sungmin kok.

**Grace grace 8026:** ahh pinter deh bisa nebak hihihihi tentang Yuri mari kita bahas sambil jalan ya, fokus KyuMinnya dulu deh. Whoaahh review kamu selalu panjang jadi suka bacanya, makasih ya

**CloudsKMS:** makasih yaa, suka nebak-nebak ya?

**BabyRiihyun: **hahahha kamu lucu loh sumpah, abis bilang ff ini penuh misteri terus bilang ff ini penuh teka-teki, sabar ya nanti dijawab satu persatu

**TiffTiffanyLee:** iya Yuri-nya sahabat Sungmin sama Yuri mantan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama, tapi kenapa bisa pacaran sama Kyuhyun nanti lagi dibahas ya

**Diynazha gint:** foto yang diambil Kyu itu foto waktu Sungmin ulangtaun aps mereka masih SMP, bikin Kyuhyun inget masa lalunya sama Sungmin ajdi deh nangis

**Ayyu annisa 1:** okeyy

**Heldamagnae:** iya deh biar Sungmin nggak lepas kangen sama Kyuhyun hehe

**Voice 13Star:** heheh itu ciuman penasaran jadi sayang

**Reva KyuMinElf II:** iya Vincent itu Sungmin

**Zen Liu:** jadi Kyuhyun kenapa jadi jahat sama Sungmin ya, tanya Kyuhyun gih hahahah dia hanya nggak mau sayang lagi sama Sungmin, sementara Sungmin ia pikir udah nggak setia gitu deh

**LeeMaeRiin:** hahahha ada tabir misterinya? Ya udah tabirnya aku kasihin sama Siwon aja biar dia yang buka

**Gyumina:** Aduh Sungmin bukan ya, liat chap depan deh heheh

**Melsparkyu: **Kyuhyun jadi homophobic itu sebenarnya bukan karena nutupin dia gay, karena menurutnya gay itu menghancurkan hidupnya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang juga anti sama Kyuhyun sebenarnya dia juga nyimpen sakit hati sama Kyuhyun krn pernah dibuang, intinya salah paham deh.

**Kkazhou137:** weyyy saya nggak mau dipanggil enyak ahh, karena saya bukan betawi.

**Mayu ChoLee:** bingung karena belum kelar ya? Jadi sabar ya, kalo alur sih maju terus mundurin. Kalo saya nggak mencntumkan keterangan flashback meskipun itu flashback karena saya maunya gitu, di novel-novel nggak pernah nemu penulis ngasih keterangan **flashback **gitu kan

**Myblacksmile137:** hahaha saya mah umur segitu masih suka tawuran sama teman sebangku, bukan ciuman ye? Jaman udah berubah kak, mari awasi anak-anak kita biar nggak niru KyuMin ehh malah parenting

**Harukazhy:** thanks

**Phia89:** sama seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga sok nggak kenal sama Kyuhyun

**myFridayyy:** jawaban pertanyaan pertama, udah dikasih tuh 5000 words lebih kenapa KyuMin bubar. Kedua, Kyuhyun tahu kok Sungmin masa lalunya tapi hatinya ketutup benci, kalo Vincent dia nggak tahu. Ketiga, sejak kapan ya ryeowook jadi suami situ? Itu anak saya, jangan ngaku-ngaku deh aku bilangin bapaknya nih *panggil Kangin*

**bunnyblack FLK 136:** hahahha ciuman itu rekaan, saya nggak pernah ciuman di usia 14 tahun ihhh

**anykyuhyuk:** balapannya minggu depan aja ya, jalanan masih rame kampanye tuh *lhaaa*

**Lee Minhyun:** aahh aku baca review kamu di chapt 2 yang luar biasa panjang, maaf nggak bisa dibales waktu itu ya? Sebenarnya Sungmin bukannya nggak inget sama Kyuhyun sih, dia juga sakit hati sama Kyuhyun selama dia nggak tahu salahnya apa pas Kyuhyun menjauhi dia *panggil Siwon*

**Miyoori 29:** ya udah asal nggak penasaran sama alat setrum dan koran terus dipraktekin sama crush aja sih, cukup santet aja udah kalah kok mantannya AHAHAHAH

**Minnie Ciel:** ahh iya mereka menjaga ego masing-masing, pura-pura nggak kenal aja sih

**Ayashi casey:** panjang sumpah reviewnya, sampe keringetan bacanya takut ketemu celanya hahaha please jangan cemen tante, muncul di chap ini dong woyyyy

**indah elfii: **Ming sama Kyu dulu sahabatan, sahabat yang suka cium-cium, peluk-peluk dan tidur bareng hehehe

**5351:** bukan nggak kenal karena Sungmin ganti gaya rambut, tapi karena salah paham jadi sakit hati deh

**Guetta:** ahhh makasih ya, semoga suka terus suka deh

**Sider imnida:** duh maaf yah molor deh updatenya

**Sissy:** abis pedekate ya, salah paham deh, pisah deh hehehe

**NR:** kecil-kecil udah modus ya? Ya itu udah trademark KyuMin sih yaa

**Hyeri:** udah disini KyuMin pisah sepisah-pisahnya

**Bluepearl:** hahahha ada loh saya suka review satu author di wp, beliau suka sekali balesin review pembacanya jadi kerasan deh, dari beliau lah saya belajar. Tapi author yang nggak balesin reviewnya bukan karena nggak hargai reviiewernya ya, sibuk pasti deh.

**Mooie joy:** nah iya aku juga nggak tau kenapa Sungmin kembali sebagai Vincent hahaha eh ini serius loh, masih dipikir kalo ini sih. Pokoknya chap ini salah Siwon deh, eh Kyuhyun juga, paling salah sih penulisnya

**Puspita Lee:** saya bukan pembalap liar sumpah, nanti disini ada satpol pp deh

**Vietha: **oke udah dilanjut ya

**Parkhyun:** Kyuhyun nggak minta ditemenin nangis juga, beliin minum aja deh sama tissue ya *ini apa?*

**Chabluebilubilu:** dan kagetnya ternyata nggak ada hubungannya sama Yuri hehehe

**Lia tasliyah1:** waahh makasih ya

**Ici:** hahaha yang manggil Kyuhyun siapa ya? Gurunya kali, ketauan bolos

**Airi tokieda:** di chap ini semoga terjawab penasarannya

**Adelia Santi:** Sungmin nggak lupa kok, pura-pura lupa aja sih, Kyuhyunnya judes sih

**Cho Miku:** iya jangan-jangan anak pejabat ya?

**Chikyumin:** nah iya Kyuhyunnya patah hati, Sungmin juga

**Chobyunbang:** karena ada ibu rumah tangga yang masih suka baca ff, makanya saya bikinin hehe masa sih Kyuhyun cengeng? Ada alasannya kok

**KMS137:** hallo salam kenal, boleh panggil apa aja kok. Eh tapi jangan ahjumma deh, kakak boleh kok

**Maximumelf:** ehh bisa dong, belum sarapan kali makanya pingsan

**RithaGaemGyu137:** jadi kunci masa lalu KyuMin ada di Siwon, mari tanyakan ke Siwon deh

**Chovlee01:** thanks ya, ikuti terus ya

**Zahra Amelia:** ahh iya makasih ya buat sarannya, ini berharga banget kok, nanti saya koreksi lagi deh tulisan saya. Maaf ya banyak typonya kayaknya lupa pelajaran bahasa hehehe. Makasih banyak

**Minniegalz:** yuppp

**endah kyumin 137: **mobil-mobil mewahnya saya keluarin minggu depan deh Insyaallah, lagi nemenin Kyuhyun inget-inget masa lalu soalnya. Mau dibikin Sungmin nendang Kyuhyun nanti aku dikeroyok fansnya Kyuhyun

**hanna:** martial arts? Sungmin dong siapa dulu, nggak banyak omong tendang aja pokoknya

**winecouple:** yang nolongin Kyuhyun keluar di chap depan ya

**novanoba:** aduhh pertanyaannya banyak banget hahahah baca aja deh baca. Sidestory ntar kalo dapet feel banget, nggak bisa dipaksa inspirasinya suhh

**lee 90:** iya stylenya Sungmin niru di real life 2 minggu yang lalu kok

**nugu:** disini nggak ada pihak pengingat dan yang diingatkan kok, nggak ada yang amnesia atau semacamnya. Intinya adalah sama-sama sok nggak inget, salah paham sih akarnya. Rencananya sih ff ini full Kyuhyun side ya, nggak tau deh tetep kebawa Sungmin ya udah ngalir aja jadinya

**imtwins:** pasti diijinkan kok, silahkan

**UnKMHH:** iya liontinnya Kyu emang dari Sungmin, kenapa diminta lagi, dibahas nanti deh

**143 is 137:** nggak mau masukin sooman ahh, mau jadi sopir laundry tadinya, tapi kurang menggemaskan jadinya. Yuri pacaran sama Kyuhyun nanti dibaahs lagi ya

**MinieLee:** Sungmin dibikin manly emang disini, jadi nggak bisa dibully Kyuhyun ehhehe

**Gyuhyunmings:** hallo selamat bergabung ya, saya juga suka banget pas bikin kissing scenenya di tengah lapangan pas matahari terbenam

**Cholee KyuMinie: **kalo mau diliat takdirnya KyuMin muter-muter aja kok, orang di sekitar mereka ya itu-itu aja. Semakin berambahnya chapter akan tambah jelas, tambah ada konflik baru.

**Kyuminsimple0137: **Sungmin balik lagi nanti ada pembahasan khusus lagi, ini tentang Vincent soalnya. Kalo flashback ini tentang Sungmin. sementara kan Kyuhyun belum tahu tentang Vincent

**Lee chaRaa:** hahahah jangan muji terus dong, kritik dong kritik

**Fariny:** oke

**Love Kyumin 137:** Hallo lagi, senengnya akhirnya ketemu. Semoga nggak kelewatan per chapternya yaa

**Kyukyu:** oke siap

**Fonami kyuminelf:** yuri bukan penyebab KyuMin pisah kok, belum ada peran Yuri di sini ya, nanti deh dibahas. Review sebisanya aja nggak papa kok, pasti kenal kebiasaan saya dong, just review if you need

**NurLarasati13:** pekerjaan orangtua Sungmin bukannya beda-beda, dia Cuma nggak mau terbuka. Tentang Kyuhyun lemah juga ada alasannya kok, ada cerita dari pihak Changmin tuh

**Chanz:** hahah iya ibu rumah tangga yang masih norak, nggak sih? Ini karena banyak temen yang sesama ibu rumah tangga masih suka baca ff jadi dibikinin deh

**Cintakyumin137:** kelamahannya Kyuhyun kan emang Sungmin, di real life juga gitu, inget kan?

**KyuMin ELF:** makasih ya, ikutin terus deh

Hoshh karena banyak yang ngasih saya semangat dan cinta, saya ucapkan makasih ya. Serta beberapa guest, makasih.

**HWAITING AND SARANGHAE**


End file.
